


BTS at Hogwarts

by BraveTiger, SavannahStrawberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Collars, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Leashes, M/M, Magical Toys, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Punishment, Quidditch, Slut Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Soft Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Training, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry
Summary: BTS are at Hogwarts. See tags for details. Translated from our roleplay. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> BraveTiger: Hey guys! This was a roleplay that we decided to make into a fanfiction! I play Jin, Taehyung, and Jimin. When Jimin and Taehyung are alone together sometimes Savannah takes over as Taehyung. I hope that you guys like this story as much as we do! We’re super excited to be doing this!
> 
> SavannahStrawberry: Hello, I play Yoongi, Jungkook, and Namjoon in this roleplay. This was fun to play and I’m happy to be making this into a fanfiction. Please enjoy, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

The grand hall tables were topped with the most delicious food: roasted duck, pumpkin pasties, everything a young wizard would want for their first meal back at Hogwarts. The floating candles created a warm glow among the students and staff. Jungkook smiled as he met all the new Gryffindors, shaking hands between the large slices of chicken he stuffed in his mouth happily.

At the Slytherin table, Jimin wanted to stick with Yoongi, but a whole bunch of Slytherin females had latched on to him and started asking him questions. Some girls were even hanging on his arm and talking about marriage contracts that their parents were forming, making Jimin uncomfortable. 

Yoongi looked down shyly, handling the girls quite well. He glanced up at Jimin occasionally, an amused look on his face. As the heir to a long line of purebloods, it was no wonder that girls were chasing after him.

“Who’s this then?” A voice asked, and Jimin looked up to see a platinum haired boy coming up to him followed by a dark skinned boy. “Your name is Park Jimin?” Jimin nodded, and the other stuck his hand out. “My name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” he smiled at the other. “May I sit?” Jimin nodded, and scurried to make some room, chatting with the other.

Yoongi eyed the new faces, but didn’t pay them much mind. On the other hand, Jungkook quickly noticed how the Slytherins were changing up their seating arrangement. It wasn’t difficult, it was custom to stay seated during the entire meal. Even though he could only see the back of his head, Jungkook watched Jimin out of the corner of his eye.

Jimin wished he could turn around and see how his other friends were holding up, but he was occupied himself at the moment.

Hoseok stared down Namjoon from across the room, making funny eye gestures and movements to try to get his attention. “Don’t worry Jin, I got this.” He said proudly, grinning widely at the packed table of blue robes.

Jin groaned, putting his head in his hands in order to not see the chaos that was surely about to happen, however he peeked his eyes through his fingers to see.

Hoseok was determined to get his best friend the attention he deserved from his boyfriend. Eventually, Namjoon noticed the smiley boy, giving them both a shy wave.

Taehyung had noticed Hoseok making funny movements, and had covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his giggles. 

“What is it?” Jungkook turned to his best friend, swallowing his food.

Taehyung said nothing, choosing to just point over to where Hoseok was still making funny movements, making other students chuckle as well.

Jungkook laughed a little, but returned his attention back to his own table. “Anything you’re looking forward to this year?” He asks his best friend. 

“I might join the Quidditch team,” he informed his friend. “I’ve been thinking about it, but there’s always the injuries that stop me.”

“Ah-” Jungkook said, rubbing the back of his neck. “As a beater I’ll make sure those bludgers leave you alone. Well, as long as I make the team again.” He joked, although he was pretty confident he would make it, considering his performance last year. “What position are you thinking?”

“Seeker,” Taehyung replied, taking a glance at Harry Potter, who was sitting a few students down from him. “But I don’t think I’ll fare well against Potter so I’ll just audition for another position. Maybe keeper.”

“I think you’re more suited for keeper, but you can always try out for a seeker just for fun.” Jungkook reasoned.

Hoseok turned to Jin as he sucked on a lollipop for dessert. “Did you and Joon get to see each other over the summer?”

Jin sighed, “Not really. We only got to see each other once or twice. My parents have been pestering me about my studies. So I only got to see him when my parents allowed me to go to Diagon Alley to get some supplies. I was barely allowed to write to anyone.”

Hoseok’s smile faded slightly. “That’s too bad, you two should do some catching up later,” he winked, teasing his friend.

Jin blushed, lightly hitting Hoseok on the shoulder, telling him to knock it off.

Suga yawned, they had a long day and he wanted to get going. Getting up, telling the crowd of girls a little impolitely to leave him alone, he walked over to Jimin. “I’m going to the common room, I’m tired.” He told him, an invitation to ‘come with’ written between his words. 

Jimin nodded, and bid farewell to Malfoy and his companion Zabini before following Suga, giving Jungkook a little wave as they passed by the Gryffindor table.

Jungkook awkwardly waved back, getting angry with himself after Jimin was out of sight. “Ah, I’m so uncool.” He cursed, sighing. Suga smirked at the dark haired Gryffindors reaction, eyes landing on his companion for a brief moment, Taehyung, was it? Suga couldn’t remember. He’d figure it out if they happened to have class together, he figured. 

As they walked in the hallways in silence, Jimin groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Ah, I shouldn’t have waved to him,” he moaned, carding his fingers through his hair. “He looked at me so awkwardly.”

Yoongi nodded as they made their way to the dungeons. 

Jungkook hoped Jimin didn’t think he looked too weird, he wondered how obvious his crush was to him, to everyone...

“Am I being too obvious?” Jimin said his thoughts out loud to Yoongi. “Should I stop? Does he think I’m weird? Does he not like me back?”

“Ahh, relax.” Yoongi said, waving his hand. “Think about that Gryffindor tomorrow, just be glad you don’t have to see him every night in the dorm like you see me.” He said as they reached the common room. After saying the password, Suga laid down dramatically on the nearest couch. “Maybe I’ll just sleep here tonight…” he mumbled.

“Hyung,” Jimin complained. “You’re supposed to be helping meeeee,” he whined, sitting next to him on a small space on the couch.

“I am helping.” He responded, looking through the silver hair that fell in his eyes to watch his friend. 

Jimin pouted, his full bottom lip showing, his own silver hair falling as he lowered his head with a pout. “You’re not helping because you’re not telling me what to do!” He exclaimed in a whiny voice.

“Go to bed, stop thinking about him.” Suga ordered, getting up to do exactly that.

Jungkook had snuck some apples from the banquet, hiding them in his robes. He carefully hid them in his drawer when they reached the dorms, they would be great to eat as snacks.

Taehyung opened his eyes as he heard someone slowly opening the door and heard footsteps. He quietly peaked through his curtains, and laughed inwardly as he saw Jungkook hiding some apples. He shook his head, before casting a silencing charm on his feet so he wouldn’t be heard, and swiftly stole an apple from Jungkook.

Jungkook didn’t notice, switching into his pajamas paired with a soft Gryffindor sweater, tucking himself into bed. 

Taheyung smiled as he got away successfully, casting a silencing charm around his bed and munching on the apple he had stolen. 

  
  


Namjoon was happy to be back in his common room a little earlier than most. This way he could get started early on textbook readings. He wanted to spend time with Jin, especially since he had so little time with him all summer, but it wasn’t right for them to leave their houses on the first night. He sat curled up in bed, turning the pages with a flick on his wand.

Jin was laying on his bed, smiling as he thought of Namjoon. He wished that he had more time to spend with the other, but knowing Namjoon, he was probably already worrying about schoolwork. He smiled fondly. He would write a letter to the other boy in the morning, setting up a meeting time. 

The next day, Suga woke up on time as always, pulling back Jimin’s covers to wake him up. “Come on, we have transfiguration together.”

Jimin groaned. “I don’t wanna go,” he mumbled. “You know how McGonagall treats the Slytherins like shit while she favors her own house. I don’t want to be embarrassed in front of Jungkook,” he mumbled. 

“Just sit in the back, you’re going to make a bigger scene the next day if you don’t show up now.” He reasons, putting on his uniform. His luxury robes almost had a shine to them, the tailoring was quite comfortable, and made him look both attractive and professional. 

Jimin sighed, before getting out of his bed and changing out of his silk pyjamas. The only thing that made it worth getting up and going to that old hag’s class was that he would get to see Jungkook.

Jungkook pressed his unruly hair down, squinting at his reflection in the mirror. Dressed in his typical Gryffindor sweater, socks, robes, tie, he was probably the most obnoxiously dressed Gryffindor, but he just liked to direct his love for his house into his outfit. “Transfiguration in the morning… can you believe it?” He said, addressing Taehyung.

Taehyung sighed. “At least McGonagall favors us,” he stated, before smirking into the mirror they were sharing. “Besides, you actually have something to look forward to in that class.”

“And that is?” He said, giving Tae a stern look. He didn’t like being teased about his crush.

“Chill out bro,” Taehyung chuckled, readying up his tie as he went to the door. “Let’s go.”

“Ready to go?” Yoongi asked back at the Slytherin house, books in hand, waiting by the door patiently. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” Jimin replied. “Want to wait for Malfoy and the others?”

“No,” Yoongi said with a chuckle, heading out to the candle lit dungeon. 

Jungkook cracked his neck, still waking up. ‘Some waffles definitely will help…’ he thought to himself.

Jimin sighed, and hoped that they wouldn’t look vulnerable enough for the Gryffindors to start hexing them. Slytherins always travelled in groups, and he just hoped that they were making the right decision by not travelling with Malfoy today.

“Malfoy is a pompous ass, I’d rather switch houses than be in his ‘crew’,” Yoongi complained, watching the moving paintings as they headed to breakfast. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “He’s really not that bad once you get to know him,” he defended the Malfoy heir. He didn’t know why, but he felt bad for Yoongi talking shit about Malfoy when he was actually a good person once you get to know him.

“Yeah, I see the way he treats Potter. I’m not siding with Potter by the way.” He made it clear. “Malfoy will be around all year for you to fangirl over.” He joked, pushing Jimin’s shoulder playfully, cracking his trademark gummy smile.

Jimin blushed. “Yah! I don’t fancy the bloke, I just feel bad for him. I could care less about him picking on Potter. I’m on good terms with him as long as he doesn’t hurt Jungkook in any way. He knows that too, and he’s respecting it because I know he wants an alliance with me.”

“Ehhh, there you go again about alliances.” Yoongi kept teasing.

Hoseok loved Hogwarts food. It was always so creative and fun. He chewed on slices of oranges as he listened to other students talk about their schedules. 

Jin sighed as he sat down next to Hoseok, and began filling his plate up with some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some hash browns.

Jimin and Yoongi came into the Great Hall, making most stop their conversations to stare at the incredibly handsome men. Jimin wasn’t paying attention to them, instead scanning the Gryffindor faces for one face in particular.

Jungkook was busy finishing up his breakfast, even though he ate a lot, he could eat quickly if he felt like it.

Taehyung nudged his friend, and nodded towards Jimin, who was looking at Jungkook eating with a fond smile on his face as he went to his own table.

Jungkook choked, putting a hand over his mouth as he swallowed, coughing loudly afterwards, shoving Taehyung.

At the Slytherin table, Jimin laughed softly as Jungkook finally noticed Jimin, and began to cough loudly, making some students look at him in concern.

Yoongi smirked at Jungkook’s trouble-making friend, cutting into his pancakes.

Jimin shook his head, laughing to himself as he observed the chaotic mess that was the Gryffindor table. Girls around him swooned over his laugh, giggling at him.

Even though Namjoon was an exceptional student, he had a knack for breaking things and forgetting to fix them. That’s exactly what happened this morning as he slept through breakfast, alarm clock sitting broken on the end table,

Jin sighed as he couldn’t see Namjoon, and classes were going to start in ten minutes. He rested his palm against his cheek, sullenly picking at his food, his mood for the day ruined at the fact he couldn’t see Namjoon before classes.

Hoseok tried cheering his friend up by talking about ‘the future of the potions club’ as he liked to put it. He had all these grand ideas about turning the club into something other academic and social, like the parties they used to throw back in the day.

Jin continued to look at a spot on the table. He appreciated Hoseok’s effort to cheer him up, but it was useless. It sometimes seemed as if the universe was against him and Namjoon.

Jungkook wiped his face with a napkin, getting up to head to class. Transfiguration was difficult, well every class was difficult it seemed for him, but he tried to be a good student by getting a good seat up front.

Seeing Jungkook getting up, Jimin quickly finished his meal as well. He indicated to Yoongi where he was going, and started to follow Jungkook.

Jungkook almost made it out of the Great Hall when he heard someone walking behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, stopping when he noticed it was Jimin. “H-Hi,’ he stuttered, the older boy looked really cute today. “What’s up? I’m heading to class.”

Jimin smiled at the adorable male, chuckling to himself silently at the immense cuteness at his little stutter. “Me too,” he replied. “Do you have McGonagall first?” He questioned.

“Yeah, Transfiguration.” Jungkook smiles, looks like his day is starting out with good luck. Yoongi watched Jimin make his move for a little bit, before returning his gaze to the eye candy that Jungkook left behind.

“Jungkook, I need you to do me a favor,” Jimin said seriously, stopping to look at the younger.

“Um, sure what is it,” he asks, wondering what Jimin would need of him.

Namjoon finally woke up, ten minutes from class starting. He started freaking out, muttering to himself about how this is the first day, first impressions… etc. He threw an outfit together, propped his glasses on his face and ran out of the dorm chaotically, hopefully the right books in hand.

“I need you to stay away from the Golden Trio. Can you do that?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Who?” Jungkook asked, confused. “Are they bothering you?” He asks, concerned. 

Jimin smirked. As if any of those clowns could bother him. “The Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Stay away from them, I don’t want you to get into any trouble with the Slytherins, okay?”

Jungkook frowned, “I’ll hangout with whoever I want, I’m not scared if some Slytherins have a problem with that.” He said, crossing his arms, surprised Jimin would even ask that of him. He’d have to say something to Harry later.

“Jungkook,” Jimin started. “You know that Malfoy picks on them a lot. I told him to leave you alone, but I can’t guarantee that he will if you hang out with them. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thanks for the warning but I can handle myself.” Jungkook said. He knew Jimin had good intentions. “If he ever bothers you let me know.” He said, pretending to punch the air. Hoseok headed to class, while Yoongi waited for JImin’s cue to come. He didn’t want to interrupt his ‘moment’ with the Gryffindor. 

“I know you can handle yourself,” Jimin smiled. “I’m simply taking an extra safety precaution.”

“I’m fine, really.” He reassured. “Harry’s on the Quidditch team with me, Malfoy will just have to deal with me.” He smirked, “let’s go to class.” He said, changing the topic, offering to walk with him.

Jimin watched, worried. Malfoy and Potter play dirty at Quidditch, he doesn’t want Jungkook to take a bludger to the head intended for Harry. He indicated for Yoongi to follow them.

Yoongi got up, nodding at Jungkook when he arrived. He stayed mostly silent on their walk there, as did Jungkook who didn’t know what to say. He barely knew Jimin, and he definitely didn’t know his friend very well. He wished Taehyung was with him.

They heard voices down in the corridor, and saw Malfoy and his gang with Potter and his friends. Jimin inwardly groaned. He forgot that Potter AND Malfoy had class with them.

Jungkook could tell Jimin was anxious when Malfoy was involved. “Do you want me to wait? So you’re not seen with a Gryffindor?” Jungkook asked, trying to be polite. Hoseok was already seated inside, a window seat was all he needed to keep himself entertained throughout class.

Jimin looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I’m not afraid to be seen with you Jungkook.” He stated. “Malfoy already knows I’m seeing you, and he doesn’t care as long as you don’t get in the way of him and Potter,” here he gives Jungkook a pointed look.

“S-Seeing me?” Jungkook asked, ‘Jimin talks about me?’ He thinks to himself.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, going inside the classroom. He took a seat in the back.

Jimin blushed at how that sounded. “Seeing you as in hanging out with you,” he cursed Yoongi in his head for leaving them alone.

“Oh, right.” Jungkook said, rubbing his neck again. Why was he sweating?

Other than Malfoy and Potter arguing, for the most part they were silent. 

Jimin smiled weakly at Jungkook, before motioning him to follow him at the end of the hallway where the arguing was. 

“But what about class?” Jungkook asked, looking at the time. Class was about to start. That’s right, class was about to start and Namjoon was waiting for the staircase to shift, wanting so badly just to throw himself over the railing and use a cushioning charm to break his fall.

“Malfoy and Potter are going to delay class anyways if they’re going to keep this up.” He sighed. “If you want to go in you can but I’m going to try and stop some bloodshed from happening.” He rubbed his fingers against his temples, trying to soothe the headache that he knew would come.

Jungkook felt indecisive. He was sure Harry could handle himself. But he was their best seeker… no, if Harry wants his help he would tell him. “It’s not my place.” Jungkook finally decided, “Sorry Jimin.” He apologized, going into the class. He sat at the very front, trying to put himself in the best headspace to learn Transfiguration… he thought about what happened last year with the glass toad. 

“Malfoy,” Jimin called out, making them stop. He knew Malfoy found him attractive, and so there was hope that he would listen to Jimin. “Cut it out and let’s get to class, alright?” He shot a disgusted look at the Golden Trio. “They’re not worth getting a detention over. Especially with this being McGonagall’s class you know she’ll put you through even more torment than usual.”

Jungkook waited for Taehyung, he didn’t know what was taking him so long. Hoseok thought the same about Jin.

On the way to class, Jin saw Namjoon, and was about to yell out to him, but the other was in too much of a rush to get to class. He finally got in the classroom, and saw Taehyung get in a couple minutes after him.

Jungkook cursed at Taehyung, “Why did you leave me all alone?!” He hissed, “I needed you.” He said hurt, flipping his textbook open as class started.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender. “I wanted to get a quick snack!”

Yoongi silently listened to McGonagall talk on and on about the syllabus, scratching notes here and there on his parchment.

Taehyung looked around the room, before noticing that Jungkook’s crush wasn’t there. He nudged Jungkook, and motioned to the empty seat with a questioning look on his face.

Jungkook mentioned how Jimin ran off to meddle in some fight. “Don’t say much, I really need to focus.” He said, sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration.

Namjoon was not having a good day, first he woke up late, and now he has ran full force straight into a ghost, tripping on his loose shoelaces, books flying everywhere. He managed to break an oddly placed vase in the process, as well as his glasses frame.

Jin sighed softly as he took notes on his parchment, wishing that Namjoon would come and sit by him.

Hoseok glanced at his friend occasionally, then back out the window.

Jimin came in the room, uniform disheveled along with his hair. He came in with Malfoy who looked to be in the same condition as him, as well as the Golden Trio. As he apologized to the professor, he and Malfoy glared at the Golden Trio before going to their seats.

Jungkook was irritated that they interrupted class, but it did give him time to catch up on what he was writing. Namjoon, after fixing his glasses and putting his papers back in order, kept running to class.

As Jimin looked at Jungkook, his heart broke a little at the irritated look on the other's face. He sighed, and hoped that this little interruption wouldn’t affect his relationship with Jungkook. If it did, then he was going to murder Malfoy.

Class continued on as it did, Namjoon burst through the door of the Transfiguration classroom, running up to the front, completely out of breath. He started to bow repeatedly, mumbling ‘sorry’ left and right. “I’m sorry professor, especially on the first day-” she cut him off with her hand. “I know you’re a good student Namjoon, just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” She said firmly. “Now take a seat.” Namjoon bit his lip, adjusting his glasses nervously. “Yes Ma’am.” He said, bowing extremely low before looking around for a seat, he spotted Jin, Jin! A light in all this chaos. He moved to quickly sit next to him.

Jin smiled as Namjoon came into the class and went to sit next to him. He scratched at his parchment. “Want to meet up in our free mod at the Astronomy Tower?” He wrote, and slid it to Namjoon when the professor wasn’t watching.

Namjoon nodded, he would have written a reply back but he had already charmed his quill to take notes. This way he could focus on class, and read the textbook.

Jin smiled, and went back to taking notes, oblivious to the furious whispers of Malfoy and Jimin in front of them.

Jungkook turned around, “Shut it!” he mouthed, he was trying to learn. Yoongi smiled at Jungkook’s open irritation with big name Slytherins such as Malfoy. 

Jimin glared at Malfoy, before writing a note to him. “I swear Malfoy if you ruin my relationship with Jungkook I will castrate you.”

Malfoy glared back at him after reading the note, before flipping it over and writing on it. “I’ve been leaving him alone as you requested. I told you if he gets involved with Potter there’s no promises that I won’t hurt him. Control your boyfriend, Park.”

Yoongi listened to their conversation, not reacting. He did think Jimin acted a little overprotective of Jungkook, were they even friends? Yoongi doesn’t remember. 

Taehyung smirked as he heard parts of their conversation, but Jungkook was too distracted with taking notes to notice. Taehyung smirked as he thought about how pissed Jungkook would’ve been if he was paying attention.

Namjoon was glad he had read the textbook last night, for he already understood what the professor was talking about. He stole glances at Jin, he had missed seeing him and wanted just to give him a hug.

Jin noticed the glances, and snuck his hand under the table to grab a hold of Namjoon’s hand gently, making gentle circular motions with his thumb.

Namjoon blushed slightly, giving him a sweet smile. 

Hoseok looked at the time, class was almost over. He was excited because he loved the next period.

As the bell rang, and students went to pack up their things, Jimin was about to go to Jungkook when Malfoy stopped him. “What?” He hissed out, and Malfoy assessed him with his gaze. “Don’t forget about what we spoke about.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “I won’t.” He said, before moving towards Jungkook and Taehyung. 

Namjoon took Jins hand again when they were out of the class, not caring that their robes didn’t match. Hoseok stayed back, giving them space. He was too excited to walk that slowly anyways, he was almost running towards Potions.

Taehyung nudged Jungkook. “It seemed like you were irritated in class. What’s up?” He asked him when Jimin was far away enough from them to not hear.

“Did you not hear those inconsiderate Slytherins talking behind us? They wouldn’t shut up about who knows what.” Jungkook complained.

Taehyung smirked. Oh he knew exactly what they were talking about. “Be grateful you weren’t paying attention then.” His smirk widened.

“Yeah,” Jungkook chuckled, he probably didn’t want to know the Slytherins chatter. 

Hoseok got into the Potions classroom, greeting Professor Slughorn at the door. “Hello professor,” he said with a bright smile on his face.

“Hello m’boy, how are you doing today?” Professor Slughorn said cheerfully, clapping a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jimin came into the room and rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand how Jungkook could like Slughorn.

Hoseok was disappointed, he wanted to be the one that Slughorn greeted first. “I can’t wait for the first Potions club meeting!” Hoseok said, a little louder this time. Jungkook just took his seat inside, wishing the class would end before it even started.

“M’boy, you’re joining the potions club?!” Slughorn said to Hoseok as they spoke about things that Jimin didn’t pay attention to.

“I was in it last year!” Hoseok said, shocked that Slughorn had forgotten about him. “I made top marks too!”

“Ah,” the Professor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “With every year my memory is getting worse…”

Jungkook sat in the front again, this time next to Hoseok. Yoongi sat in the back of the classroom, he wasn’t very interested, so he rested his head on the desk, trying to fall asleep.

As the class started, Jimin was already bored. He scratched at his parchment, “Want to hang out after lunch?” And when the teacher wasn’t looking, he made it fly to Jungkook.

Jungkook opened the letter, ‘Jimin wants to hangout with me?’ He wonders. He turned around and gave him a smile and a nod, before getting back to his notes.

Jimin was relieved at the smile and nod. He thought that Jungkook would be irritated at him after Transfiguration. Guess not, he mentally cheered.

Yoongi watched Jungkook’s pleasant response, ‘he must be a good guy,’ Yoongi thought. He was often ignored by his classmates, but he found enjoyment in seeing moments like these.

Jin was antsy, he couldn’t wait to meet Namjoon during their free period. A thousand different scenarios of what would happen passed through his mind, the majority of them involving kissing Namjoon senseless against the wall…

As class ended, Hoseok stayed back to chat with the professor about experiments he had tried over the summer. The next class came and went, as did lunch. Jungkook waited for Jimin in the hallway, fidgeting with his robe nervously.

Jimin met with Jungkook, a smile on his face as he greeted the younger male. “Hey,” he greeted. “Want to go for a walk?”

“Sure,” Jungkook smiled, letting Jimin lead the way. Namjoon had sat with Jin at the Hufflepuff table all lunch, starting already on his homework, 

Yoongi would be spending his lunch alone, with Jimin occupied. Walking past the Gryffindors token model, he let his eyes linger a couple moments too long, but he didn’t care what other students thought.

Jimin led Jungkook outside, away from the ears of the students and the ghosts and portraits. He sat down on the grass, motioning for Jungkook to sit down beside him.

Jungkook joined him, playing with the grass beneath his fingers. He looked at Jimin’s attractive face before looking back down at the grass.

“Jungkook,” Jimin began, biting his lip nervously. “I know that we’ve been good friends over the years, and despite the fact our houses hate each other we’ve never let that bother us…” He took a deep breath in. “Lately, I’ve been finding myself craving for more. So, Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin looked at him in the eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?”


	2. 2

‘Craving more…?’ Jungkook repeated to himself, “B-Boyfriend?”He squeaks out loud, ripping up the grass he had been so gentle with earlier.

“Yes, boyfriend.” Jimin smiled outwardly, but inwardly he was nervous at Jungkook’s reaction. Did the other male even like guys? Jimin had just assumed that he did by their interactions.

“I, um, I don’t know. I’ve never had one before.” He said blushing. “I’ve never really thought about it.”

“It’s okay,” Jimin smiled at him gently. “If you need time to think about it then I understand.” He hoped that Jungkook would give him an answer then and there, but he wouldn’t rush him. This was a delicate subject.

“Wait-” Jungkook said, looking confused. “I just don’t understand, why?”

“Why what?” Jimin tilted his head at him.

“Why do you want to date me? I’m a Gryffindor.” He said as if it was obvious.

Jimin chuckled. “I could care less about what your House is. You could be a Hufflepuff for all I care and I would still want to date you. Nothing you do could ever change that fact.”

Jungkook felt pleased with that response. He came to a decision. “Being boyfriends is a bit sudden… let’s just be natural with each other?” He suggested, hoping Jimin would understand.

Jimin bit his lips. They’d been natural with each other for years.... But he would respect Jungkook’s decision. “Alright, if that’s what you want…” he decided.

“Thanks… honestly this is a lot to take in. I didn’t know you,” he paused. “Liked me like that.” He said shyly.

“I’ve liked you for years,” Jimin smiled softly. “I think I liked you from the moment we first met. Everyone can tell I like you except you.” Jimin chuckled. “Oblivious Gryffindor that you are,” he said fondly.

Jungkook’s head went a little fuzzy with all the compliments. “Oh…” he said.

Jimin ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it already was. “Just try not to keep me waiting too long with an answer, okay?” He said while starting to get up.

Jungkook blushed, he didn’t know if he could give him an answer. “Can we still hang out?” He asked, getting up quickly.

“Of course,” Jimin replied. “Even if I can’t be with you romantically, I would settle for having you as a friend.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue, but they had to be said.

“Ok.” Jungkook responded, this whole conversation with Jimin was so out of the blue he didn’t know what else to say.

“I know that this is all of a sudden out of nowhere,” Jimin tried to explain himself. “But I wasn’t 100% certain on whether or not you were gay, and I didn’t want to embarrass myself by taking you out to dinner and asking you out, then finding out you weren’t gay, so I figured the best way to do it is alone so you didn’t feel pressured.”

“No one knows that I asked you out,” Jimin said quickly. “So you can take all the time you need to give me an answer. You can tell whoever you want, I don’t necessarily care. I’m not trying to rush you.”

Jungkook bit his lip nervously, he could tell Jimin was getting anxious from his response. “I understand,” he said, trying to calm him, patting his shoulder. 

Jimin berated himself for not acting cool in front of his crush. He put his hand up to remove Jungkook's hand from his shoulder, but just as their hands were about to touch, he stopped. He awkwardly placed his hand back down at his side. He figured jungkook wouldn't appreciate his touch right now.

“Do you want to play chess before class?” He offers as something fun to do. Suga went to the library to start some homework before class started.

Jimin shook his head, smiling. "It's okay, I've got to meet up with someone." He lies, and bid farewell to jungkook.

“Oh ok, see you around.” He offered Jimin a small smile, wondering if he messed up. Suga hanged out in the library still, doing class work.

Jimin didn't show up to class. He quickly went to the bathroom. He was struggling to hold in his tears, and some escaped, falling down his cheeks. He couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up, how he ruined his and Jungkook's relationship. Jungkook will never be as comfortable around him again. All because of his stupid mistake. He should've known it was too soon.

Choked sobs escaped his body no matter how much he tried to muffle them. He took in shuddering breaths as sobs racked his body. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Draco Malfoy looking at him in concern. He shrugged off the hand, and went to wash his face with water, and quickly exited the bathroom. He didn't say a single word to Malfoy.

Namjoon waited outside the Hufflepuff common room for Jin, happy that they finally were getting time to themselves.

Jin finally came out of the door, and grinned when he saw Namjoon. He gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey you," he said softly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey,” Namjoon greeted him. He always felt awkward hanging around a common room that wasn’t his, even though he’s never very been inside. Wrapping his arm around Jins waist to give him a hug, he asked if he was ready to go.

Jin nodded, and smiled at how awkward and adorable Namjoon was. "Want to go to your common room or the library?" He asked, before smirking. "Or in an empty classroom..." he suggested slyly. This wasn't his normal behavior, but after almost a whole summer of not seeing Namjoon had made him needy.

Namjoon blushed, looking down shyly. “I’ll hang out wherever you’re going.” He said, putting the decision on Jin. 

Jungkook had noticed Jimin wasn’t in class, and so did Suga. Jimin was drifting more away from him this year, and he didn’t really know what to do, should he just try being comfortable by himself? He wondered, looking at the other students, wondering if any of them would be a good match for him.

Jimin came in the room a bit later into class, accompanied by Malfoy. He gave Jungkook a smile to let him know that everything was alright. He scratched at a piece of parchment. "I'm fine. I had a meeting with Professor Snape. He asked if I would consider being his apprentice for Potions, since he is a Master Potions Professor." He flew the note over to Jungkook. That part was true. Professor Snape had approached him earlier in the year asking him, but Jungkook didn't need to know that it wasn't last period.

Jungkook noticed how Jimin’s mouth turned down slightly, how his eyes were red and puffy. He didn’t call him out though, instead he gave him a warm smile.

Jimin smiled back at him, before turning back to the lecture to take notes. Malfoy was glancing at him with a concerned look every now and then, but he was subtle about it.

Meanwhile, Jin had led Namjoon to an empty classroom. He practically dragged him there, unable to contain his excitement at finally getting Namjoon alone. He closed the door, and shoved Namjoon against the door, kissing him passionately. He started to take his robe off, eager to be with Namjoon…

Meanwhile, V spotted Suga sitting down in the library. He hesitantly went up to him, biting his lip nervously. "Hey... Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked shyly.

Suga looked up, he was face to face with the Gryffindor he had been watching lately. “That’s fine.” He agreed, ‘wow, was he glowing?’ He thought, referring to how Taehyung’s tan skin glowed. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon intertwined his hands with Jins, stopping him from taking off his robes. “Jin-“ he said, “wait a moment-“

"What's wrong?" Jin panted, moving to kiss at his neck.

“Just I haven’t seen you in months,” Namjoon said, tilting his head slightly, giving him access. “Is this really the first thing we do when we’re alone?” He chucked, holding on to Jin’s small waist.

Jin chuckled, looking down at the floor. "Sorry, I just-" He looked at the floor again. "With how things are going, I don't know when I will get to experience this with you again."

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked, “are you saying we’ll be separated again soon?” He looked concerned, eyes searching Jins downcast ones.

"Nonono," Jin corrected himself. He sighed, "I just feel like I don't spend a lot of time with you. I feel like whenever we meet up something gets in the way. I just want this moment with you to last while it can."

“I’m sorry, I should've tried harder to see you.” Namjoon said , wrapping him up in a big hug.

Jin sighed, but melted into the embrace. "It's okay, you can't control what happens." He smiled weakly at him.

Jimin was distracted for the rest of his classes. He couldn't think straight, and he didn't answer as many questions as he usually did. He kept on thinking about Jungkook. About the reaction he had when Jimin asked if Jungkook wanted to be his boyfriend. Malfoy noticed that he had been distracted, and thankfully didn't question him on it. Instead, he provided a useful distraction by speaking about his father and his family and his plans for the next Hogsmead weekend.

Namjoon could feel that Jin wasn’t entirely happy, there was a sadness to how he carried himself. He wanted to take care of him, so he continued what Jin wanted earlier, he pressed their lips together.

Even though the mood was slightly ruined, Jin still kissed back. He had lost his firey desire and passion earlier.

Dropping to his knees, Namjoon looked up at Jin expectantly, trying to please him. Namjoon wasn’t shy, he just was very introverted. He was comfortable with this identity, but it made situations like this difficult. The most beautiful man he’s ever seen is sitting in front of him, and Namjoon is silent.

Jin shook his head at Namjoon, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this," he spoke softly, staring at him with a tender look in his eyes. He kneeled down to kiss Namjoon softly. "Let's just spend some time with each other, okay?"

“Ok,” Namjoon said, feeling selfish, “do you want to cuddle in the library?” He suggested. Most people would do these sort of things in the privacy of their common room, but since they were from separate houses, it would be impossible to do.

"Sure," Jin smiled, then checked the time with a quick tempus. "We still have a half an hour left of our free period. Do you just want to go to my common room instead? There are barely any Hufflepuffs around and they are overall welcoming of Ravenclaws."

“No that’s ok.” Namjoon was a strict rule follower, and didn’t like the thought of being caught in a common room besides his own. “The library has lots of space.” He reasons, he already had a small loveseat in his head.

Jin smiled, hopes deflated. He had hoped that Namjoon would come into his room and cuddle with him on the bed. Jin would be pressed up against Namjoon as he wrapped his arms around Jins shoulder as he kissed him softly....

But it seemed as if that would never happen. "Okay," Jin agreed.

Namjoon smiled, wrapping his arm around Jin’s waist as they walked. “How’s your family?” He asked.

"They're fine," Jin replied, but then sighed. "My parents have been pestering me to get married to someone though. They might set me up with a marriage contract with someone." He seemed sullen as he said this. He wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck, and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't want to be separated from you," he said softly.

“You could always marry me.” Namjoon said, but regretted his words. That probably wasn’t what Jin wanted to hear.

Jin smiled. "You know I would, but my parents aren't exactly fond of gay people," He said softly. "They won't say anything against our relationship for now, but I don't know how long that will last for."

Namjoon felt bad, especially since his parents have always been so supportive of them. “We’ll be ok, Jinnie.” He said using his pet name. “You can’t leave me, my parents love you!” He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jin chuckled, but became serious. "Namjoon, I just want you to know that if it comes down to it, I will fight my parents for you. I don't care if they disown me, I'll be upset but it'll be expected. I'll refuse this contract for you." He said softly, cupping Namjoon's cheek.

RM kissed his cheek, “then we’ll get married?”

"Yes." Jin smiled, "I'll gladly get married to you."

Namjoon smiled, holding his hand. “We can have both a muggle wedding and a Wizard one.” He said, fantasizing about it.

"Do you have muggles you want to invite?" He asked, holding Namjoon's hand and tracing little patterns with his thumb.

“Well, my parents.” Namjoon giggled. “Their friends and our distant relatives.” He said

Jin thought about it for a moment. "Do you want to do both a wizarding and muggle wedding combined? We could do one wedding and invite other wizards and tell them to not use magic so the muggles won't find out and we won't be breaking any of the minister's rules."

“Hm that could work. I really think our families should meet, maybe your family would be more accepting after.” He said, thinking

Jin immediately tensed up, remembering the comments he heard from his parents at his house. He had lied to Namjoon when he said his parents weren't fond of gay wizards, they absolutely despised them. "I don't think that's a good idea..." He trailed off.

“Oh, ok.” Namjoon said casually, like his parents hadn’t been asking him all summer to invite his boyfriend and his parents over for dinner.

Jin sighed. "Namjoon, you know that I would introduce you to them if I felt it was safe. I just don't think it's safe right now." He sighed. "They're going to be furious at me for refusing the marriage contract. I still think they're not over the fact that I was sorted into Hufflepuff when they expected me to be in Slytherin. My father nearly had a heart attack when he hears the news."

“I know...” Namjoon says, squeezing his hand as they reached the library.

"So just... Please bear with me at the moment, okay?" Jin frowned slightly. "I have my own vault, and I have the feeling my parents will disown me. So now, nothing will stop us." Jin tried to look happy, but there was still some sadness in his eyes.

“I’m still sad it has to be like this, it really isn’t fair to you.” He said, guiding them to a loveseat at the end of a book row, right below the window. He sat down, opening his arms for Jin to snuggle into.

Jin accepted the invitation, sighing in content as those strong arms wrapped around him. "I know it's not fair, but there's really nothing I can do." He said. "I can either accept the marriage contract and be my parent's son or I refuse the contract and they disown me."

He never told Namjoon exactly how bad it was with his parents. He never told him how they got into fights almost daily. He never mentioned how besides the fights, they barely spoke to each other. He never mentioned how before he came out as gay, his relationship with his parents was the strongest it had ever been. He never mentioned just how bad the comments got to him sometimes.

“You need to be you Jin.” Namjoon said softly, resting his chin on his shoulder, cuddling him. 

Yoongi looked over at the cuddling couple, both resenting their public display of affection as well as wishing it were him.

"I am me," he whispered softly. He leaned up to kiss Namjoon on the lips gently. "I can only truly be me when you are around..."

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the kissing couple, looking down at his textbook, pretending to read.

Taehyung was anxious. His leg kept bouncing up and down nervously. His gaze kept on glancing at Yoongi and back to his textbook. "Hey..." He said softly, wanting to get Yoongi’s attention but not wanting to startle him.

Yoongi looked up at the young man, “yes?” He asks, wondering if he needed something, noticing the anxiety in his body language.

"Um.." Taehyung bit his lip, before speaking softly. "Would you like to be my friend?" It came out in a rush.

“Yeah.” Yoongi smiled, it seemed it would be easier to make a friend than he thought. “I’m Min Yoongi, Slytherin.” He introduced himself, offering Taehyung his hand to shake.

"I'm Kim Taehyung, Gryffindor, but everyone calls me V," he introduced himself, smiling warmly.

Yoongi didn’t ask why Taehyung wanted to be his friend, he just accepted it. Maybe he was in the same situation he was in. “How was your summer?” He asked.

"It was alright," he spoke. "How was yours? Do anything interesting?"

Yoongi’s mind flooded with memories of Chicago, jet skiing, Hawaii, fancy restaurants and expensive cuisine. “I went to a lake.” He says finally.

Taehyung had a feeling that Yoongi was lying. "Do you like to do that sometimes? Go out to a lake in your free time?" He asked.

“Yeah, I like to go camping, sometimes fishing or just hanging out on the lake.” He says, it was true. Though his camping was more like staying inside a modern three story lodge

Taehyung pursed his lips. "Would... Would you like to go to the lake together then?"

Yoongi chuckled again at Taehyung’s forwardness. “I just met you.”

Taehyung blushed. "S-Sorry. I just- I've just been wanting to spend time with you and get to know you more and you seemed like a really nice guy-" Taehyung had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous, and was currently showing that habit now.

“Since we’re at school for pretty much the next 8 months... let’s just hang out here. I’ve been wanting to go go hogsmead.” He says, ignoring Taehyung’s nervous behavior. He himself was always physically relaxed, even if he was nervous on the inside.

"But... we need to get our guardian's permission to go to Hogsmead... Right?" Taehyung asked, biting his lip. He knew the answer, but he was nervous about asking his parents.

Yoongi had never bothered his parents with that sort of thing. “I always sneak in, you can come with if you can’t get a signature.”

"S-Sure," Taehyung stuttered. He felt like a school girl who had received recognition from her crush and was about to sneak out of the house. "Y-Yeah I can do that."

“Cool.” Yoongi said, he’ll have someone to go with him now to the three broomsticks. He was sure Jimin was busy now chasing after Jungkook. Taehyung seemed much more jittery than Jimin, although he also seemed less hyper than his slytherin friend.

"Yeah." Taehyung replied, not knowing what else to say. They fell into a comfortable, awkward silence.

Yoongi didn’t really feel like it was awkward, but he also didn’t usually ever feel awkward about anything. “Do you want to head to class?”

Taehyung was startled at the question, and he quickly cast a tempus. He cursed as he realized how much time had passed, and scrambled to gather his stuff. "Yeah sure," he agreed, hastily gathering his things.

Yoongi got up, taking one last glance at the kissing couple before heading out of the library to class. 

Namjoon was kissing Jin more passionately now, an arm resting on the bookshelf behind him, cornering the older student. 

Jin was pressed up against the wall, savoring this moment with Namjoon. His arms wrapped around Namjoon's shoulders, his fingers threading in his hair. Jin arched his body up into the kiss, his whole soul yearning to join with the other man kissing him.

Namjoon had his arms around Jins small waist, “I love you.” He tells him when they pull back, rubbing circles on his hips, wishing he could feel his smooth skin.

Jin was ecstatic, and all he wanted to do was to pour his heart out to Namjoon. "I love you too," he whispered, bringing their foreheads together. One hand was cupping the back of Namjoon's head, and the other hand went to cup his cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the skin gently.

“Come stay with me over Christmas.” He says out of the blue, kissing him again before he had a chance to answer.

"You know my parents would never allow it," Jin sighed. Truth be told, he was scared to go back to his house for Christmas. He had the feeling that he might get obliviated. His parents were trying to come up with ways to not make him gay anymore. He just knew it. They had been acting slightly nicer to him lately. He was suspicious.

“Come anyway, I know you don’t like it there.” He pushed, “I don’t like that they give you a hard time, you should spend Christmas with me and my family.” He said, kissing his cheek.

Jin sighed. "You know that if I disobey them they'll unroll me from Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. You know that if I disobey them they'll think that you're a bad influence on me and will take extreme measures to make sure I don't contact you again." Jin kissed him one last time. "Come on, let's go to class..." He said sullenly.

Namjoon stayed quiet, he could argue this later. He kept his hand on Jins waist as they walked

Jin could tell that Namjoon was worried. Usually, he encouraged Jin to listen to adults, the fact that he's telling him to go against his parents, meant that he's seriously worried.

The rest of classes went by well, and Jungkook was excited to go to the Quidditch tryouts. Finding Taehyung after class, he asked if he was still thinking about going.

"You should come to Quidditch try outs," Malfoy spoke to Jimin, who shrugged. Ever since Malfoy had caught him crying, he had been around him all the time. "Come on," Malfoy said turning to face Jimin, and slung an arm around his shoulders playfully. "Let me show you what I'm made of." He said proudly, before winking. "Who knows? Maybe you'll like what you see,"

Jimin let out a little laugh, "Only in your dreams Malfoy," he shook his head and went to the Quidditch Pitch with Malfoy. "Hey," he said to Malfoy. "If you make the team, which, let's face it, you probably will, remember our deal. Hands off Jungkook." He said sternly, and Malfoy scowled. "Why do you always have to focus on him all the time?!" Malfoy rolled his eyes, before pulling Jimin closer. "Just focus on me." He grinned, which was very un-Malfoy like.

Jimin rolled his eyes, allowing Malfoy to direct him towards the Quidditch stands where people were staring at them together with awed looks on their faces. Jimin's face heated up when he heard some of their whispers. "They look so hot together!" One whispered. "I know right! If they're actually together I wouldn't even be mad! They look perfect for each other! Jimin scowled, before he shrugged Malfoy's arm off his shoulders and went to the stands.

Taehyung nodded at Jungkook's question. "Yeah I'm still going, what about you?" He tilted his head.

“Of course!” Jungkook laughed, hitting him playfully at the joke. “Ah, I can’t wait to get my hands on a bat again.” He daydreams, pretending to hit a bludger with an invisible bat.

Taehyung laughed at Jungkook's enthusiasm. "I'll be cheering you on in the stands along with the other gryffindors." He smiled, and was about to mention Jungkook's crush, but decided against it. Jungkook gets guarded whenever they talk about Jimin.

“As will I when you try out. You got this Tae, I’m your in.” He jokes again.

"Ahh" Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think I'll be trying out this year Jungkook..."

“Oh, ok.” Jungkook said, not pushing. “I’m glad you’ll be there to cheer me on then! I miss watching the game from the stands.”

Taehyung bit his lip nervously. He knew jungkook was disappointed, and felt pressured to try out. "Actually-" Taehyung started. "I will try out."

“Ok! It’s cool if you change your mind, quidditch isn’t for everyone.” He says as they made it to the field.

"I'll try out. If it's not for me then at least I know I tried." Taehyung shrugged, smelling the crisp autumn air. Taehyung looked around, and his eyes widened as he saw Jungkook's crush with Malfoy. He quickly made sure Jungkook didn't look in that direction.

“Hm? What are you looking at?” He asks, looking in the same direction Tae had been looking in, spotting the Slytherin pair. “Ah, I don’t know why Jimin hangs out with that slime.” He tsked. 

Yoongi showed up to quidditch tryouts. Why? Because like every other girl in the castle he liked to thirst over the hot athletes. He just did it without screaming and waving his arms. No, he sat at the very top of the stands to get the best view.

"Who knows? Maybe Malfoy is a good guy to other Slytherins," Taehyung shrugged his shoulders. "Or maybe it's just Jimin he's nice to."

Jungkook shook his head, not liking it. “Let’s just focus on the tryouts,” he said parting ways with Taehyung to make his way to the center of the field.

Taehyung nodded, before looking at Jungkook in concern. He could hear the whispers circulating through the field about Jimin and Malfoy being a couple, and didn't know how jungkook was feeling about it.

Jimin sighed at the rumors, before looking around the stands. His face perked up as he saw his friend Yoongi in the upper stands, and moved towards him.

Yoongi smiled at Jimin, scooting over to give him a seat. He spotted Taehyung a little bit lower, and gave him a small way to try to get his attention.

Taehyung noticed, as he was wondering where Jimin was moving to, and he gave a small wave back, smiling slightly, but also nervous at the fact that his crush was watching him.

“Hey.” Yoongi said hi to Jimin, wondering if Taehyung was going to sit with them.

"Hey," Jimin sighed, plopping down next to him. "Long time no see," he joked, laughing softly.

“Yeah, I feel like you’ve forgotten about me.” He teased, “you’ve been hanging out with Jungkook and Draco all day.”

"Correction, Draco's been hanging out with ME all day," Jimin gave him an exasperated look. "He caught me during a vulnerable moment and seems to want to spend all his time with me now.'

Yoongi watched his friend. “Just stay with me, Draco won’t bother you then.” He said, feeling protective.

"He's not bothering me," Jimin shook his head. "I think that's his way of being comforting."

“Oh,” Yoongi said. He didn’t know Jimin actually didn’t mind Dracos presence. “You can always come to me too, we’ve been friends for awhile.” Yoongi tells him, although he doubted Jimin would.

"Of course I know that," Jimin smiled at him. "Malfoy seems to get the idea that we'll be a couple, which is why the people in the stands are talking about us. I've already told him that it would never happen." Here he smiled softly. "Jungkook is the only one for me..."

“Why do you hang with him then?” Yoongi asked, confused. “Don’t you feel you’re leading him on?”

Jimin sighed. "I feel like it's a duty I have to do, If I turn my back on Malfoy, who knows what he'll do to Jungkook? The only reason he's not doing anything to him now is because I asked him not to," He ran a hand through his hair.

“He would be fine on his own, look at him.” Yoongi said, gesturing to Jungkook flying about, hitting bludgers. Yoongi did find the younger man attractive, but he didn’t say anything to Jimin. Looking down the stands, he locked eyes with Taehyung.

"I know he can handle himself," Jimin said, his eyes trained on Jungkook. "But I just have this protective urge in me to protect him, and I can't explain it. I just worry, because Slytherin has so many dark spells that can do so much harm if he's not careful." Jimin scowled as he caught sight of Harry Potter. "I tried warning him away from the Golden Trio, but I don't know how effective that's going to be."

Jungkook reminded Suga of himself. “He’s his own person, Jimin. Jungkook doesn’t like being told what to do, even if he likes you.” Suga tells him. They were very similar. “You don’t want to come across as controlling.” He warned.

"I know. I just-" Jimin sighed. "I asked him out." He confided in Suga.

Suga was surprised that it was sudden. ‘Not as sudden as asking me to on vacation...’ he thought, thinking of Tae. “What did he say?”

"He didn't give me a straight answer," Jimin closed his eyes. "He's still trying to figure himself out, but he wants us to stay friends and act like normal."

“You guys haven’t really hung out, it is only the first day so I understand why he was pretty shocked. His personality is a little panicky when it comes to that kind of stuff.” He said, at least that is what he observed.

"I know but, with the way he was looking at me and always got shy around me I always assumed that he liked me back." Jimin slumped forwards a bit.

“I think he likes you.” Suga said, he knows the way Jungkook looks at his friend. “Maybe don't give him so many ultimatums. Hang out like normal, and grab his dick when you’re alone.” Suga said bluntly.

"Yah!" Jimin said, hitting his friend on the shoulder playfully. "He didn't even say yes!"

“I know he’ll say yes.” Suga said, chuckling, watching Jungkook practice.

Jimin bit his lip. "What do I do if he says no?"

“You can come to me if you’re feeling needy, Jimin.” Suga told him, innuendo strong in his words.

Jimin tilted his head at him, looking serious. "You really mean it?" He asked, carefully watching Suga's reaction.

“Yeah.” Suga answered, not confident Jimin would actually approach him about it later. “I don’t bottom but I’ll fuck and give head.” He said smirking, watching his reaction, hoping to get him all flustered.

Jimin smirked, and went closer to Yoongi, placing his hand on his thigh. "I never knew that you would be so open to this." Jimin practically purred, getting slightly hard. "Want to try after the match?"

Yoongi went back to the game, hands in his pocket. “Sure thing.” He agrees. He’s always been open about things, but Jimin has a habit of overthinking and being too self involved to notice.

Jimin was nervous, but didn't let it show. "Okay, we'll do it in our room in the common room, unless you want to do it somewhere else?"

“That’s cool with me. I was going to head there anyways.” He says nonchalant. He was disappointed Taehyung didn’t join them.

"Okay..." Jimin trailed off, biting his lip. He was anxious and nervous about what would happen after the match. He had never done anything sexual with Suga before, he always thought the other wouldn't notice. He knew the Slytherins had 'sex buddies' with others with no emotion attached, but the thought of having Suga as his 'sex buddy' excited him. He knew it was wrong.... but Suga said it was okay, right? It was okay for Jimin to do this…

Suga noticed Jimin was acting nervous, but he always seemed to be nervous about something, so he didn’t pay much mind to his anxious energy. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook was doing great. He hadn’t been hit once, and he made most if not every of his shots. His broomstick was average, not fancy but not terrible, making it easy to control the speed and direction.

Taehyung was on the ground, looking up at Jungkook nervously. Even on the ground, Taehyung was afraid that a bludger would hit him. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself before his name was called. He looked around in the stands for Yoongi, because seeing the older man made him calm down.

Yoongi caught Taehyung looking at him, so he looked back, eyes taking in the younger man’s handsome features. He was different from Jungkook, more unique looking. He especially liked his tan skin, for his had always been so light.

Taehyung caught Yoongi's eye, and smiled up at him. He was incredibly nervous, and hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of his crush.

Yoongi also wondered how good Taehyung was, since he wasn’t on the team last year. If he messed up Yoongi wouldn’t care, he’d still look hot falling on his ass.

Taehyung snapped his attention to Oliver Woods as his name was called, and he got on his broom and slowly went in the air. He was incredibly tense, and kept looking everywhere.

Suga laughed at how cute Tae was acting. “Look at Jungkook’s friend.” He said, knocking his knee against Jimin’s to get his attention.

Jimin tore his eyes away from Jungkook, and looked at Taehyung. He smirked as it looked like he was a damsel in distress. He chuckled lightly. "If he keeps this up he'll be hit with a bludger," Jimin sniggered.

Suga didn’t want anything messing with his good looks. “I’d hex the bludger before it hits him.” He said, “Jungkook is doing great.”

Jimin smirked as he looked at his crush. "I know right," just as a precaution, his eyes went towards Malfoy, but sighed in relief as he was preoccupied with Potter and leaving Jungkook alone.

Jungkook was worn out by the time practice ended, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He wasn’t sure how Taehyung did, since he needed to focus on his own efforts. Wood would tell them tomorrow, but Jungkook felt pretty confident. He noticed Jimin sitting at the stands in the end, so he packed his stuff away quickly to catch him before he left. “Hi Jimin!” He says from a little bit away, running up to him with a bright smile. “How do you think I did?”

Jimin looked up as he heard his name being called, and smiled when he saw Jungkook. "Hey Jungkook," he greeted. "You did great!" He smiled brightly.

“Thanks!” He blushes slightly. “I think I made the team, you can watch me in the games again.” He says, looking forward to the upcoming season. “Hi, Yoongi.” He greets Jimin’s friend, not wanting to be rude. Suga greeted him back casually.

"Yeah," Jimin chuckled, before glancing at Yoongi.

“Are you guys doing anything ? I’m free all afternoon.” Jungkook said.

Jimin bit his lip, before looking back to Yoongi, choosing not to respond.

Taehyung slowly went down to the ground, and saw Jungkook talking to Jimin and Yoongi. He went to them on shaky legs. "Hey guys," he greeted before turning to Jungkook. "Want to grab something to eat then go to the common room?" He asked.

“I was just asking if Yoongi and Jimin wanted to hang out, if you’re hungry we can go to Hogsmead?” He offered.

Jimin looked at Yoongi again. "Actually, I'm not very hungry, so if you want you guys can go by yourselves," Jimin said. It was still a little awkward for him to be around Jungkook and NOT jump him.

“Oh, ok.” Jungkook said, a little disappointed. “We’ll get going then.” He tells him. When he and Taehyung left the Slytherin pair, he turned to him. “Let’s just eat at the dorm, I think Jimin doesn’t want to be around me.” He says, excitement from tryouts going away.

"He was looking at Yoongi a lot," Taehyung pointed out. "And he hasn't been around Yoongi a lot because he's either around Malfoy or you, so he probably just wants to spend time with his friend."

"If Jimin didn't want to be around you he also wouldn't even bother showing up to tryouts and talking to you," Taehyung pointed out, trying to get his friend's mood to lighten up. He placed an arm around his shoulders. "Now let's take a shower and go to Hogsmead," Taehyung ssid, ruffling Jungkook's hair in a sign of affection.

Jungkook’s spirits lifted a little. “Ok.” He said with a small smile. 

After the Gryffindors left, Suga turned to Jimin. “Not hungry?” He jokes, laughing.

"Not for food at least," Jimin smirked at Yoongi. "Shall we?" He asked, a sly smirk on his lips as he started to walk towards their common room, gesturing for Yoongi to follow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yoongi also wondered how good Taehyung was, since he wasn’t on the team last year. If he messed up Yoongi wouldn’t care, he’d still look hot falling on his ass.” - my favorite quote (TaeSavannah).


	3. 3

Yoongi followed, starting to look at Jimin differently now, the way he stood slightly shorter, how his tongue darted out to wet his plump lips nervously.

They reached their common room, saying the password. By this time, Jimin had been imagining things that would happen between them, and he turned around to see how Yoongi was holding up.

Yoongi was pretty calm. His eyes were a little darker as they entered the empty common room.

"Want to go to our dorm?" Jimin asked huskily, pupils dilated as he looked at Yoongi.

“Yeah.” He agreed, walking up to their room, sitting on the bed as he loosened his tie, untied his shoes. “So what do you want to do?” He asks, looking up at Jimin.

There was silence, before Jimin leaned forward and smashed his lips onto Yoongi's.

Yoongi shoved him back, making the shorter man lose his balance and land on the floor. “I’m not hooking up with you until I know what you want to do.” He said, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

Jimin tilted his head up at him, feeling a little hurt. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Suga rolled his eyes, another over enthusiastic virgin. “Do you just want to make out or am I choking you on my dick cause I’d like to know before it gets heavy.” He said like if it was obvious.

Jimin blushed, before replying. "I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do," he replies. "You're my friend, so I don't care what you do with me."

‘Ah, indecisive as well.’ Yoongi thought, but really he shouldn’t have expected anything else from Jimin. He knew there was something specific Jimin wanted to try, but he didn’t push. Instead he decided to do what every beginner seemed to like. Grabbing Jimin’s shirt he lifted him up from the floor, slamming him into the wall, kissing him lightly, watching his expression before he slipped his tongue in his mouth, rubbing his thigh on Jimin’s crotch.

Jimin's eyes rolled back to his head at the friction Yoongi was creating, moaning. He kissed Yoongi back as their tongues battled for dominance, Jimin wrapping his arms around Yoongi's shoulders and threading his fingers into his hair.

Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s cock beneath his trousers, feeling his length as he continued to dominate him in the kiss, boxing him into the wall.

Jimin kissed back passionately, rubbing his hips into Yoongi's, groaning as Yoongi took a hold of his cock which was heavy and hard between them.

Breaking the kiss, Yoongi pressed down on his shoulders. “Get on your knees.” He demands.

Jimin looked at him, lips plumper than usual, panting. He loved the dominant tone Yoongi had, and obeyed, getting on his knees, looking up at Yoongi through his lashes for more commands.

Yoongi smirked, taking his belt off quickly, unbuckling his uniform pants. “Open your mouth, don’t bite.” He warns, taking his hard member out, pressing the head against Jimin’s plump lips.

Jimin licked his lips as he looked at the member before him, and opened his mouth as he nodded to Yoongi's command. He closes his eyes in bliss at the feeling of the long, thick member in his mouth as he began to suck gently.

Yoongi moved closer, forcing himself further into Jimin’s hot mouth, until he was touching his throat. Head against the wall, Jimin couldn’t move back as Suga continued to take control, gripping his hair, groaning as his fat lips stretched around his cock.

Jimin was in pure bliss as Yoongi's cock hit the back of his throat. He never knew how much he needed this. He loved this feeling, loved the feel of Yoongi's cock inside his throat. He moaned, the vibration going towards Yoongi's cock.

The older wizard started to roll his hips now, fucking into Jimin’s throat. He kept his hands gripping Jimin’s hair to keep him from hitting the back of his head on the stone wall, feeling him choking as he used his mouth as a toy.

As Yoongi started to roll his hips, some drool and spit started to come out of Jimin's mouth and get on his robes, unable to swallow it. As Yoongi thrust into him, Jimin attempted to push him in even more by moving his head forwards, but Yoongi had a tight grip on his hair, preventing him from moving much. If he knew how GOOD this felt before, he would've done this a lot sooner.

Yoongi smirked at how much Jimin seemed to enjoy this, he wouldn’t mind if this became a regular thing once Suga trained him properly. Shoving him completely down on his cock so that Jimin’s nose was pressed into the dark hair at his base, he groans slightly as he gave a final thrust deep into Jimin’s throat, lips drooling and messy, as he held him tight as he came down his throat, before pulling out, drops of cum landing on his tongue.

Jimin didn't know what came over him, but he began to lick Yoongi's cock after he removed himself from Jimin's mouth. He sucked the head of Yoongi's cock gently yet firmly, trying to swallow as much cum as he could.

Yoongi let him, “you really are a slut.” He says, pulling him up by his arms, getting on his own knees, taking Jimin’s belt off quickly, unbuttoning his pants.

Jimin panted, getting hard at the foul name as Yoongi took off his belt.

Pulling Jimin’s swollen cock out his pants, Yoongi stuck his tongue out, giving a long lick from base to tip. “Cute.” He says, taking Jimin fully into his mouth without hesitation, deep throating him expertly.

Jimin groaned, using his hands to hold himself upright on the wall. His knees were buckling as Yoongi took him deeply. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the exquisite sensations he was feeling and that warm mouth around his cock.

Yoongi swallowed around his thick cock, before pulling off with a pop, spitting on the head before going back down, bobbing his head as his tongue moved back and forth.

Jimin hissed at the sensation. "I-I'm gonna c-cum," he gasped out as his cock spurted out thick ropes of cum into Yoongi's mouth as he slowly came down from his high.

Yoongi swallowed, fisting Jimin’s cock as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip.

Jimin groaned at the feeling, before gasping out. "Y-You're a-amazing at t-this," he gasped out, trying to form words.

Yoongi pulls off, standing up and brushing off his knees. Using a spell he made himself a glass of water to dilute the taste of cum in his mouth, going back to the stunned Jimin to fix his pants, threading the belt through his loops.

Jimin was drifting in and out of subspace, so he wasn't completely aware of what was happening. "W-What-" he croaked out, voice hoarse.

“Relax.” He tells him firmly, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Suga quickly grabbed a book, setting it next to the pillow as he props himself up against the headboard, pulling Jimin to lay down and rest his head in his lap.

Jimin followed him, still in a daze. His eyes were still glazed over, and he was panting harshly, his lips plumper than they had ever been. As Yoongi placed his head in his lap, Jimin felt himself start to drift off. He curled himself into a ball next to Yoongi, and felt content staying like this forever.

Yoongi pet his hair occasionally, reading his book for class. He didn’t realize how much Jimin needed this, perhaps he wouldn’t be losing him as a friend after all.

Jimin smiled as he felt hands card through his air, and gave out a sigh of contentment as he leaned into the caress, practically purring.

At hogsmeade, Jungkook was trying to convince the bartender he was of age, getting more frustrated that the wizard wasn’t buying his lie.

Jimin was content, still drifting in and out. Without thinking, he muttered, "Master..." With a content smile on his face as Yoongi continued to pet him. 

Taehyung was getting fed up with the bartender refusing to believe them. Checking to see if anyone was watching, he quickly nudged at Jungkook to stop for a moment while he placed a compulsion charm on the bartender. "We already showed you our IDs. You got lost in thought for a moment before you realized that we were ordering some beer." Taehyung said, and watched as the man's eyes glazed over as he nodded, sighing in relief.

Jungkook snickered, raising his glass for Taehyung to clink against. 

Yoongi kept his hand on Jimin’s neck, glancing down at the wrecked man.

"I'm not sure on how I did," Taehyung sighed, taking another sip of his drink. "I was a right mess the entire time. I could barely think straight," he sighed again. "For Quidditch tryouts, I mean," Taehyung clarified.

“Don’t worry, we will get the results tomorrow. Let’s just drink and not think about it.” He says, starting to drink his beer.

"Okay," Taehyung sighed, and took another swig of his drink.

Jungkook usually was a good student, but he had a soft spot for disobeying when it came to alcohol.

Taehyung thought about Yoongi, and what he was doing right now. "What do you think Yoongi and Jimin are doing right now?" He voiced his thoughts.

“I don’t know, slytherin stuff.” He said. Something that didn’t involve him.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked, noticing the bitter tone in his friend's voice.

“Earlier today Jimin asked me out, and I think I really hurt him when I didn’t immediately say yes.” He said, drinking more. “I said we should just hang out more, but now he was too busy to hang out? I think he’s avoiding me.”

Taehyung's eyes widened. "He asked you out?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Maybe he just wants to give you some space to think things over. At least he's with his friend. He seems like a good guy," Taehyung defended the Slytherins.

“Yeah, I guess. I wish Jimin wouldn’t have acted so dramatic about it, like what was I supposed to say? I haven’t seen him all summer and then boom a proposal! We would practically be married...”

"How was he dramatic about it?" Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows.

“By asking me out when he first saw me! I was completely caught off guard. Why didn’t he just ask after getting a drink or something.” Jungkook frowned, annoyed.

"Maybe it was his first time asking someone out Jungkook," Taehyung said softly. "And a guy at that, no less. Maybe he just didn't know how to go about it."

“Ah well ignoring me won’t make it any better.” He said sadly, looking into his cup. “I do like him, but labeling each other’s as boyfriends is too much for me when we don’t even see each other very much.” He explained.

"How is he ignoring you?" Taehyung frowned. "He acted pretty natural around you at the Quidditch field. Maybe he just wants some alone time with Yoongi. I've been seeing Yoongi alone a lot recently, and maybe Jimin noticed that too and felt bad. I'm sure he didn't mean to come off as ignoring you."

“Yeah. Fine.” He said, wanting to talk about something else. “I’m glad you’re my friend Tae.” He says, holding up his glass again to toast.

Taehyung frowned at the subject change, but raised his glass up anyways. "I'm glad you're my friend too," he said, and went to drink.

Yoongi wondered how long Jimin would stay like how he put him, it was almost concerning how far Jimin seemed to fall. He kept a comforting hand steady on his neck, sometimes stroking his hair between page turns.

Jimin wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but he didn't ever want to move from where he was currently. "Master..." Jimin mumbled softly, trailing off.

“What is it?” Yoongi asks, setting his book down after being interrupted.

"Thank you..." Jimin murmured softly, a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.

Yoongi sighed, going back to his reading, wondering how Jimin would act when he woke up. Eventually, with the warm weight of Jimin on him and the dull reading material, Suga fell asleep as well.

Jimin slowly woke up the next day. He was still curled up in a ball, however when he looked up his Master wasn't there. Jimin quickly woke up at that, and started panicking. He started breathing quickly, and couldn't seem to get his heart rate under control. Tears came into his eyes at the thought of his Master not wanting him. He should've known he wasn't good enough, he thought to himself as he sobbed into the blankets, body shaking.

Yoongi heard Jimin’s sudden crying, walking quickly upstairs to the dorm to see what happened.

Jimin looked up, and perked up at the sight of Yoongi. He quickly untangled himself from the sheets and launched himself at the older man, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Master," Jimin sobbed. "Y-You weren't t-there and I thought that y-you didn't w-want me," Jimin stuttered out in between sobs, burying his head in Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi pried him off of him, sitting him down on the bed. “Stop crying.” He tells him. “Only babies cry. You’re a big boy aren’t you?” He asks, hands on his hips.

Jimin's head drops down at the condensing tone, before nodding, sniffling slightly.

“Come on, change your clothes we’re going to breakfast.” He said, he was hungry. Throwing Jimin clothes onto the bed, he waited for him to get changed.

Jimin nodded, before quickly changing out of his clothes and into the ones his Master put for him on the bed. He didn't want to keep his Master waiting, so he made sure he was quick.

Suga left with him for breakfast, watching how Jimin was acting differently today. He wondered if he’d ever go back to how he used to be. This wasn’t what he was expecting after agreeing to have sex, but he didn’t dislike it.

Jimin was, for the most part, content. He had never realized how much last night would affect him. He never realized that deep down, he was truly a sub at heart. He stuck close to Yoongi, which the other students didn't find as weird because they had always been close, but Jimin knew that Jungkook and Taehyung would see it differently. At the thought, his smile slid off his face.

In the dining hall, Suga ate his muffin, watching Jimin carefully, holding out a strawberry for the younger man to eat from his fingers.

Jimin accepted it, taking it in between his teeth, letting Suga feed him as he chewed the strawberry happily.

Jungkook watched how Suga fed Jimin from across the room, feeling betrayed. Why didn’t he and Jimin do that as friends?

Taehyung was confused as he watched Yoongi feed Jimin. What was up with them? Maybe leaving them alone to bond made them closer than ever…

Jungkook got up, going to sit at their table. “Hi guys.” He said smiling. “Good morning.”

Jimin looked up at him and smiled. "Morning Jungkook," he said, before turning his attention back to Yoongi.

Yoongi fed him another strawberry. Jungkook sat at the Slytherins table across from them. “Since it's the weekend, did you guys want to hang out?” He asks, trying to take Taehyung’s advice from yesterday.

Jimin took the strawberry in between his teeth. He started chewing, before turning his attention to Jungkook. He was about to say yes, but then he remembered his Master. He looked at his Master for his reply.

“Go ahead Jimin.” Yoongi said. “I’m not doing anything today.” He tells Jungkook, letting Jimin answer for himself.

"Yeah.. I'm free," Jimin said, smiling at Jungkook. He was a little disappointed that his Master didn't say that they were busy. He would've really liked some more sex today…

“Cool.” Jungkook smiled, feeling Jimin’s apprehension. “We could go to Honeydukes?” He proposes, “I’ll ask Taehyung also.”

"Sure," Jimin replied, sneaking a glance at his Master to see his reaction.

“Ah! That sounds fun.” Yoongi smiled, getting up. He and Jungkook went to go grab Tae.

Jimin was left behind, tilting his head at them. He slowly went to follow them, unsure of how to act. He didn't know if his Master still wanted him to be submissive or not, but he felt an urge to be submissive around him. The only problem was he couldn't do that with Jungkook and Taehyung coming along…

The four of them set out for Honeydukes, Jungkook chattering about all the pasties he wanted to buy. “What are you thinking about getting Jimin?” He asked, walking next to him. Yoongi hung back a bit so he could walk next to Taehyung.

"I'm not sure yet," Jimin shrugged. "We'll see when we get there," he smiled at Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook..." Jimin trailed off, biting his lips.

“Yeah?” He responds, hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I asked you out," Jimin said softly. "It was my first time asking a guy out, and well, I thought it would be the same thing as asking a female out. So I'm sorry for just randomly putting that on you," Jimin sighed.

Jungkook put his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. “It’s ok, I was just caught off guard. Thanks for saying something though, I was nervous I wrecked our friendship.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

Yoongi walked alongside Tae, watching Jungkook put his arm around Jimin. He smiled knowingly, tapping Taehyung’s arm, pointing it out.

Jimin smiled at him, a warm feeling enveloping him as Jungkook out an arm around his shoulders. He chuckled, "If anything, I thought that I was the one who ruined it." Jimin laughed, shaking his head. Taehyung smiled as he saw Jungkook with Jimin, feeling both proud and envious of his friend.

“I’m just pretty new to the concept of relationships in general-“ Jungkook tried explaining without coming across as a loser. “So please be patient with me.” He smiled, pressing his palms together comically before sticking them back in his pockets.

Jimin smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Of course," Jimin replied. "However long you need, just take your time."

Jungkook blushed, looking away. Jimin was so handsome.

Taehyung was walking beside Yoongi. Up until then it had been quiet between them. He spoke, "So you and Jimin seemed extra close this morning," he pointed out. "Did me and Jungkook leaving give you a chance to strengthen your friendship?"

“Something like that.” Yoongi tells him, “didn’t you and Jungkook do the same?” He asked , referring to their time at the pub.

"Yeah," Taehyung chuckled. "It was mostly Jungkook ranting about Jimin though," he shook his head fondly.

“I knew Jungkook liked him, but to rant about him?” He smiled, sucking in air. “He’s in deep.”

"Not like that," Taehyung smiled slightly at Yoongi. "He was frustrated at Jimin more like,"

“Ah, I see.” Yoongi really didn’t. “I’ve been meaning to go to Honeydukes, I like to stock up in my dorm.”

Taehyung perked up. "Me too." He said, before falling quiet, staring at Jungkook and Jimin who were further up ahead. "What do you think about Jungkook and Jimin getting together?" He asked.

“I don’t have any opinion on it,” he said honestly. “I just hope it turns out well.” Suga added, not liking drama. “What about you?” He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung sighed, looking at Jungkook. "I'm happy for him, but I just hope that this doesn't overwhelm him in any way. Jungkook doesn't do well with commitment," he added.

Suga wasn’t good with commitment either. “Chocolate frogs or pumpkin pasties ?” He asks suddenly.

"Chocolate frogs," Taehyung said immediately. "I get enough taste of pumpkin at hogwarts," he chuckled, referring to the pumpkin juice.

“Me too, although mine always like to jump away before I can eat them.” Yoongi said. They arrived at the shop, Jungkook holding the door open for everyone.

Taehyung chuckled at him. "Well I have big hands so it's hard for them to slip out of my grasp," he laughed.

Yoongi was well aware of his big hands. He wondered if the rest of his body was as perfectly proportioned. Wanting to buy lots, Yoongi stood in the back of the line. Jungkook just wanted a few cookies, picking out the most obnoxiously decorated ones.

Jimin laughed at the cookies that Jungkook picked out, feeling more and more like his normal self again. He was slowly starting to come out of pet mode, so as long as Yoongi didn't get too close to him or speak to him, he should be fine and be able to focus on Jungkook.

After they got their candy, Suga and Jungkook sat across from each other at the small table by the window, waiting for their other friends to join them.

Jimin bit his lip as he saw Yoongi and Jungkook sit across from each other. He slowly started to go back into pet mode. He wasn't sure who to sit next to. On one hand, he wanted to sit at his Master's feet, on the other hand, he wanted to sit next to Jungkook…

Jungkook smiled, waving at Jimin. Yoongi glanced up at the Slytherin as he looked through his bags of candy.

Jimin was in turmoil, he really didn't know what to do. He glanced back at Taehyung, wondering what was taking him so long.

“Sit down, Jimin.” Yoongi tells him, noticing his anxiety, Jimin needed direction.

Jimin nodded, and immediately went to sit next to his Master. As soon as he sat down, Jimin started to fidget. It felt wrong to sit next to his Master, as if they were equals. Jimin felt the need to sit at his Master's feet, and his leg was bouncing up and down with the urge to do so.

Yoongi put a hand on his thigh for a moment, giving him a look to calm down. Unwrapping a cherry lollipop he handed it to him, giving him something to do.

Jimin wanted to take it with his mouth, but he couldn't with Jungkook and Taehyung there. He slowly took it with his fingers, popping the lollipop in his mouth as his tongue started to swirl around it. He knew his Master wanted him to calm down from the looks he had been giving him. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jimin tried to calm down.

“Are you ok Jimin?” Jungkook asked, picking up on his anxiety.

Jimin's attention snapped to Jungkook, and he immediately calmed down. As long as he ignored Yoongi, he should be fine. He took out the lollipop in his mouth to reply. "Yeah I'm fine," he smiled at Jungkook.

“Ok,” Jungkook blushed again as Jimin popped the sucker out of his mouth, so he looked down at his own cookies, starting to eat.

Taehyung watched Jimin and Yoongi carefully, and when he saw Yoongi place his hand on Jimin's thigh, he knew something was up. Something had happened yesterday, something that changed their friendship.

Yoongi locked eyes with Taehyung confidently, noticing how he was looking at them differently.

Taehyung kept their gazes locked, and tilted his head at Yoongi, looking confused at their interaction.

After he was bored of staring down Tae, could he ever be bored of that though, he pulled out some pasties for himself to eat. Sometimes people said he looked like a cat when he ate, or did anything really, but he didn’t really see it.

Taehyung bit his lip, thinking about everything that had happened. Jimin seemed more... Subdued today. From what Jungkook had told him, Jimin was an out-going guy. He didn't seem like that right now.

Jungkook wished he and Jimin could have some alone time, but he wasn’t sure, Jimin looked like he wasn’t feeling well, maybe he’d like to go rest at his dorm.

Jimin looked at his Master. He desperately wanted to have sex with him. He needed to be dominated, he needed to feel at ease again. He wanted to sit at his Master's feet, sighing with contentment as his Master carded his fingers through his hair…

Suga ignored him, Jimin was being needy and Yoongi wanted to eat his sweet dessert. Wrapping up his food, he would eat it back in the dorm. “I should get going, I have a lot of work to do for class, this was nice.” He said, mostly to Taehyung. He didn’t want to leave him, but it is how it is.

Jimin looked towards Jungkook and smiled. "Yeah, I really enjoyed being able to hang out with you more. Maybe we can do this some other time," Jimin suggested.

“Oh, ok.” Jungkook said, sad he was leaving before they even finished eating. Suga got up, grabbing his bags as he made his way out of the store, expecting Jimin to follow.

Jimin quickly followed him, not sparing Jungkook or Taehyung another glance.

Suga held out his bags for Jimin to take, giving him a job.

Jimin accepted the bags, glad to be doing something for his Master.

Suga didn’t say anything else, his mind still on his pasties as he walked quickly home so they didn’t get cold.

Jimin watched him, wondering why he was silent.

“You’re allowed to talk still.” Suga tells him. Jimin has always been the talkative one in their friendship.

"Do you want me to talk?" Jimin tilted his head at him innocently.

“I think there’s a lot going on in your head.” Yoongi tells him. “You should tell me.”

Jimin heard the underlying order, and Jimin bit his lip. "Are- Are you mad at me for my behavior back there?" He asked.

“I didn’t get to finish my treat,” Yoongi said, not looking at him.

Jimin bit his lip, feeling guilty as he looked down, not saying anything.

“Just make it up to me, alright?” He says, hitting his shoulder playfully as they arrived at the dorm.

Jimin smiled up at him, eyes glinting. "Of course Master," he replied, starting to get excited.

Yoongi said the password, walking into the empty common room, sitting by the fireplace, holding out his hand for his bag.

Jimin gave it to him, moving to sit at his Master's feet.

Yoongi kicked his shoes off, happy to finish his sugary snack. He broke off a piece for Jimin, hand feeding it to him.

Jimin accepted it, taking it between his teeth. He sighed at how at peace he felt. Sitting next to his Master had caused him anxiety. Now he was relaxed, sighing as he leaned his head against his Master's leg.

“You like it down there, don’t you.” He says, licking his fingers.

"Very," Jimin replied, nuzzling his nose against his Master's leg affectionately. "I was anxious at Honeydukes," Jimin admitted. "Sitting next to you made me anxious, jittery. I had to fight the urge to sit like this," Jimin confessed.

Yoongi threaded his fingers through Jimin’s hair, gripping it occasionally. “Relax, you’re here now. Next time you need to use your words when you’re feeling like this.” Yoongi tells him.

"I-I didn't know how to with Jungkook and Taehyung there," Jimin sighed, closing his eyes as he felt those fingers card through his hair.

“So? You don’t want them knowing you’re just a needy sub?” Yoongi said, tugging his hair.

Jimin blushed. "I-I just don't want Jungkook to know," he mumbled, feeling ashamed at his behavior. 

"Something definitely changed between them," Taehyung said as Jimin and Yoongi left. He looked towards Jungkook.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is,” Jungkook said , chewing his Kookie. “I think his friend likes you though.” 

“Why not?” Yoongi probed. “You’d probably have to be pushy, but he looks like he fucks good.” He says bluntly.

Jimin blushed, "I don't know- I guess I've always been the dominant one. I feel like that was the main reason why Jungkook liked me. I'm scared that being submissive will change that." He confessed. 

"You think?" Taehyung asked, blushing. "Well, from what you told me of Jimin, he seemed subdued, quiet today. He also seemed anxious," he pointed out.

“That’s what I mean by pushy. You need to be dominated and I dominate you.” He states, finishing his food. “With Jungkook you’ll have to teach him everything.” Yoongi tells him. “Meaning, you need to dominate him at first.” He explains.

"I just- I just don't know if he'll ever be ready for that." Jimin sighed, "He's going to be confused at my sudden submissive behavior, and maybe that'll be a turn off for him." Jimin's mood deflated. "Maybe he's more comfortable with me being dominant. Maybe I'll always have to act dominant around him..."

“Then just be submissive with me.” He tells him, “you can do that right?” He asks, rubbing Jimin’s hair, looking at his cute puppy eyes.

Jimin smiled weakly. "Yeah I can..." He trailed off. "But if I be submissive with only you then I feel like I'm being dishonest to Jungkook." He pouted. He didn't know what to do with this situation.

“We could ask Jungkook to join us.” Yoongi said openly. “Do you think he’d be a good pet?” He asks.

Jimin's eyes widened, before he shook his head frantically. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea." He spoke. "Jungkook told me that he's new to dating in general, so all of this would come as a shock to him."

“Wasn’t yesterday your first time?” He challenged. He was more teasing him than being serious.

Jimin blushed. "Yeah it was, but I think deep down I always knew I was submissive, I just didn't want to admit it. Yesterday was a shock to my system but I adjusted to it."

“You’re doing better.” He tells him. “Want to rest your head in my lap again?” He asks, patting his thigh.

Jimin perked up at the question, and nodded.

Yoongi moved so he was laying on the couch on his back, waiting for Jimin to climb up. “I don’t have all day, I’m tired.”

Jimin smiled softly, before moving to place his head in Yoongi's lap.

“Up here.” Yoongi says, grabbing his forearms to lift him onto the couch, so Jimin could curl up on top of him.

Jimin's smile widened, letting Yoongi lift him up. He scooted up on Yoongi's body, getting into a comfortable position. He laid his head on Yoongi's stomach, finding comfort in the stomach rising and falling, letting it make him drowsy.

“I said my lap.” He corrects him, shifting back so that Jimin would have to rest his head on his hips, right next to his clothed length, playing into Jimin’s submissive needs.

Jimin scooted back, and blushed when he found himself next to the man's clothed penis.

Yoongi pressed down on the back of Jimin’s head so he had to press his face into the front of Yoongi’s trousers. Once he was sure he would stay, he took a deep breath, relaxing as he closed his eyes.

Jimin's submissive nature was starting to rise, and he took shuddering breaths. Being so close to his Master's penis, all he wanted to do was take off those trousers and make his Master deep throat him. He wanted it badly.

Yoongi started to slip into his nap, occasionally grinding against Jimin’s cheek, hand on his own tummy in case Jimin needed anything.

At the grinding, along with his restraint at Honeydukes, Jimin's will was pushed to its limits. His will snapped at the grinding, and without thinking, Jimin practically ripped off Yoongi's trousers. He immediately engulfed Yoongi's cock, feeling his base hair against his nose as he moaned deeply. He had needed this.

Yoongi smirked slightly, keeping his eyes closed. He knew Jimin couldn’t resist. He stayed ‘asleep’, letting Jimin warm his cock with his mouth.

Jimin closed his eyes in bliss, moaning. He gently bobbed his head up and down, taking notes from when Yoongi had deep throated him, and began to massage the length with his tongue.

Yoongi held Jimin down by the nape of his neck, so he couldn’t make him cum sooner than he wanted to, forcing him to suck on his cock like he was thirsty, mouth completely stuffed.

Jimin didn't mind being held down, in fact he revelled in it. He took deep breaths through his nose, and started to gently swallow around the cock, letting his muscles massage it as he moaned deeply.

Yoongi moaned low, barely audible. He let Jimin serve him as he put his hands firmly in his hair as he started to roll his hips up, using Jimin’s mouth like a cheap toy even in his relaxed state.

Jimin groaned as Yoongi began to roll his hips, driving his cock even further into his mouth. He used one of his hands to stroke Yoongi's thigh slowly, hoping the sensation would be enough to drive Yoongi over the edge.

It didn’t, for Yoongi had a lot of self control. He wanted to make sure Jimin’s jaw was sore after, so it would remind him of how good he was as a sub. After a little bit longer, Yoongi came, not bothering to look to see where.

Jimin moaned as Yoongi came, and tried to swallow all of the cum. Some dripped out of his mouth, and he licked off the remaining cum on the couch.

Suga fixed his pants, the experience felt so erotic as his eyes were closed. He didn’t like that Jimin made a mess, but he could deal with it. Suga was too far asleep to do anything else, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he enjoyed the feeling of Jimin’s cuddles.

Jimin sighed in bliss as he got to pleasure his Master. He ignored his own erection. His pleasure didn't matter, only his Master's pleasure mattered. He curled up on his Master's lap. He fell asleep next to the now clothed penis, and nuzzled it affectionately with his nose, his jaw aching as he smiled.

Namjoon read a book at the dining hall, pausing briefly to eat his drumstick, thinking about the troubles Jin was going through.

At the Hufflepuff table, Jin sighed as he read the letter from his parents, demanding that he go to their house for Christmas break, already knowing that Namjoon gave him an offer. He crumpled up the paper, before grabbing an apple and heading to the owlery to write a reply.

Namjoon was sitting across from him, kicking his foot lightly occasionally. “From your parents ?” He asks cautiously.

"Yeah," Jin grumbled. "I'm heading to the owlery to write a reply to them."

“I’ll come with you.” Namjoon says, getting up to follow, slipping his hand in Jins as they walked.

Jin sighed, and as they walked through the corridor, he rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder as they walked. "You really don't have to do this, you know." Jin muttered to Namjoon.

“Do what? Walk with you?” He asks, “I always like hanging out with you, Jinnie.” He smiles, swinging their hands.

"No, not that," Jin sighed. "I know that you don't like what my parents put me through, and I don't either. It's just-" Jin sighed again. "Why do you try so hard for me?" Jin asked, stopped in his walk to look up at Namjoon.

“Because I love you, of course.” He says, looking confused. “You know I'd do anything for you. “ he said , reassuring the older student.

Jin bit his lip, debating on telling Namjoon his concerns on what his parents might do to him for Christmas break.

“Is something wrong?” He pressed, looking in his eyes.

Jin finally decided to tell him. "My parents are demanding that I go to their house for Christmas break, and-" Jin broke off, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his lover. "I'm scared Joonie. I'm scared they're planning on doing something to me."

“You can’t go back if they’re going to hurt you.” Namjoon reasons, “how about we make a plan? Does that sound alright?” He says, holding him close. “I could come with you, we can convince them to accept you.”

Jin shook his head. "They're my parents, they have every right to force me to come back." Jin took a shuddering breath. "I'm scared that they're going to find some way to make me forget about you." He said softly.

Namjoon was very concerned. “What would make them change their mind?”

"Nothing." Jin shook his head. "I caught them whispering sometimes when they would think I'm asleep. They kept on talking about getting their son back and- and I caught whispers of them mentioning altering memories and I'm just scared of what they're going to do to me." Jin sobbed into Namjoon's robes as he held him tightly.

“What if you brought home a girlfriend? Wouldn’t that change their mind?” Namjoon said, thinking this was all his fault.

Jin shook his head. "They would immediately know I'm lying. I always defended you with my last breath. They would be suspicious if I suddenly brought home a girl. Besides, they already have a marriage contract set up for me with some girl."

“Wouldn't they be relieved though? I think it would shock them enough to reconsider. Especially if you two got into it.” He said, kissing his tears off his cheeks, trying to cheer him up.

Jin shook his head. "My father can read me like a book. He can tell when I'm faking it. The only way I would be able to do this is if I was under some type of compulsion charm." Jin shuddered. "Kissing a girl disgusts me."

“What if you weren’t kissing a girl.” Namjoon proposes, “but instead kissing me, just as a girl.” He says, unsure if Jin would like the idea. He didn't know what other options there were and he wasn’t opposed to it.

"That could work..." Jin suggested. "I would have to say that we got into some sort of fight. He knows I would never just randomly leave you."

“Ah this was all just a phase... you’d realized how wrong you were when you ran into the most beautiful person you ever saw in Charms class.” He says dramatically, batting his eyes poorly.

Jin smiled weakly. "Or... We can say that you've had me under a love spell and I broke out of it when I saw my 'true' love. That would be more plausible… Do you want me to write to my parents now about our plan or later?" Jin looked at Namjoon curiously. "I could tell them that I was under the influence of a love potion, and I broke out of it when I found my 'true' love, and plan on bringing her over for Christmas." He continued.

“Let’s do it.” He agrees. “Make sure it sounds very convincing, and apologize for not realizing the hold I had over you,” Namjoon says, wrapping his arm around his waist as they headed to the owlery. “I’ll have to make a lot of polywat potion for Christmas break though, I should get started on it soon. It’s not as difficult as polyjuice, since I’m just switching gender... not entire bodies.”

"I'll help you," Jin said. "I'm one of the top in my class for potions," Jin kissed him softly. "Thank you for everything again." He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BraveTiger: Hey guys! So as you can start to see, Jimin is becoming needy and very clingy to Yoongi. His submissive side is starting to come out, and he doesn’t deal with rejection very well, hence the panic attacks. He will get better as a sub, but for now he’s just starting out.
> 
> StrawberrySavannah: Warning it gets very explicit from here. Sure, a plot exists too.


	4. Chapter 4

They made it to the owlery, and Jin sighed as he took out a piece of parchment and began writing. When he was done he read it out loud to Namjoon, asking for his opinion. "Dear Mother and Father, I would like to sincerely apologise for my actions over the last couple of years. You were right the entire time. I wasn't acting like your son because I wasn't truly me. I found out that Namjoon had been giving me love potions, and he even admitted to it too. We got into a fight, and we broke up. I never intend on dating him again, or any male for that matter. I like females, and the potion Namjoon gave me made me think I liked males instead. I found a female I am interested in, and truly think that she is the one for me. With your permission, I would like to bring her over for Christmas break for your approval. Deepest apologies, your son Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon smiled sadly. “It sounds great sweetheart.” He says, “want to cuddle in the room of requirement?” He asks, interlocking their fingers again.

Jin nodded, pouting at what he has to resort to to make sure his parents don't try to obliviate him.

After Jin sent the letter, Namjoon kissed his cheek, arm around his waist to comfort his lover, he knew this wasn’t easy.

Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulders, wishing that his parents were different and that he didn't have to resort to disowning them.

“Remember when we were here last year,” Namjoon implies, “I'm going to make you feel so good baby.” He whispers, holding Jin gently.

"Of course I remember," Jin smirked at Namjoon. "How could I ever forget?"

Reaching the room of requirement, Namjoon opened the door. Unsure what he’d find behind it, it was always good. He was right, inside was beautifully arched white stone walls, he could see the steam try to escape as he held the door open to the now bathhouse.

Jin gasped as he looked inside, and he wondered what was going on in Namjoon's sexy mind for the room to produce this. He started to get hard at the images that flashed through his mind.

Namjoon tugged him inside with a shy smile, closing the door behind them.

Jin followed his boyfriend inside, excited for what was to come.

Namjoon took off his robe, setting it aside. He turned away from Jin, wondering if he would notice that he had been working out. Taking off the rest of his clothes he quickly got into the steaming water, instantly feeling more relaxed.

Jin instantly noticed that Namjoon had been working out. He could tell the slightest change that happens with his boyfriend's body. He knew his body too well. He quickly took off his clothes as well, following Namjoon into the water, sighing in relief.

Namjoon sunk deep in the water so was shoulders deep, leaning forward to kiss Jin, large hands holding him steady in the water.

Jin kissed him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders, threading into his hair. His legs wrapped around Namjoon's waist, grinding their hips together.

Jins added weight made Namjoons head slip under the water for a moment, making him laugh when he balanced again. He held Jins small waist comfortably, feeling their bare bodies align as Jin wrapped his legs around Namjoon, sitting on his lap.

Jin laughed as Namjoon slid under the water, but quickly went back up. As he held Jin's waist, Jin grinded his hips into Namjoon's, resuming their make out session.

Namjoon moaned into Jin’s mouth, excited from the steam and the swishing sound of the water. It wasn’t as soft as a bed, but he loved the feeling of the warm water around them.

Jin used his tongue to swipe across Namjoon's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

The room was dimly lit with floating candles like from the Great Hall. We’re these rose petals in the water? Namjoon couldn’t tell as his eyes were closed, 100% focused on his lover. He slides his hands lower on Jins back, teasing his hole with the pad of his middle finger, letting Jin slip his tongue into his eager mouth.

Jin moaned as Namjoon teased him as their tongues battled for dominance. He gasped into Namjoon's mouth as Namjoon started to tease his hole.

After rubbing him for a little bit, Namjoon started to open him up, the water making it easy as he pressed a finger inside carefully, holding into Jin’s waist with his other arm.

Jin gripped Namjoon's shoulders, breaking the kiss to lean his head back in ecstasy as the familiar feeling of being stretched filled him. His eyes closed in bliss as he moaned.

“I missed making you feel good like this.” Namjoon says, “you’re flower is opening great baby.” He says between kisses, adding another finger, pressing in the familiar spot he knew Jin loved.

Jin's eyes flew wide open as Namjoon pressed that spot, making sparks of pleasure shoot through his body. His lips parted in a soundless gasp. His boyfriend knew just what would make him feel good.

Feeling that he had relaxed Jin enough, he moved so his back was against the wall, his member hard under the water, pressing against Jins.

Jin leaned forward so his mouth was against Namjoon's neck. He started peppering kisses to his neck, licking and sucking as he went, making love bites.

“Are you ready Jinnie?” Namjoon asked, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole, their movements slowed and direct from being underwater.

Jin locked gazes with Namjoon, before smiling and nodding. "I'm always ready for you," he spoke, before kissing him softly.

Namjoon smiled into the kiss, pressing his hips up to Jin’s, the top of his thighs meeting the bottom of Jin’s as he pressed all the way in. “I love you.” He moans as he fully buried himself inside, rocking slowly to start.

Jin groaned, "I love you too," Jin moved slowly, hips matching with Namjoon's. "Yours, always yours," he muttered as the feeling of being filled overwhelmed him with happiness.

Namjoon started to move faster, making waves form around them as he rocked Jin up and down, encasing his boyfriends cock in his fist as he fucked into him.

Jin hissed in pleasure at the sensations. He quickly met Namjoon thrust for thrust, each time when they met better than the last. Jin would never get tired of the feeling.

Namjoon started to jerk him off faster, his cock heavy in his hand. Namjoon always had a hard time giving head, Jin’s length was just as perfect as the rest of him.

Jin gasped breathlessly as Namjoon started to stroke him. He knew that if he kept this up, he would cum.

“Are you close?” Namjoon asks, continuing to stroke him lovingly.

Jin nodded, "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "What about you?"

“Yeah-“ he moaned, feeling a rush through him as he hugged Jin close, releasing inside of him as he reached his peak, pushing Jin over the edge as well.

Jin gasped as he rode out his orgasm, panting. When he was finished, he looked at Namjoon with a look of complete love and adoration as he kissed him softly.

Namjoon kissed him back passionately, slipping out of him gently. “Can I clean you up baby?” He asks vaguely.

"Of course Joonie," Jin smiled at him, groaning softly when Namjoon went out of him. He always liked the feeling of Namjoon's cock inside him.

Namjoon picked him up, setting him on the tile, getting out of the warm water himself as he grabbed a towel. Drying Jin off, he carried him again to the pretty futon at the other end of the room, Setting him down to nestle in the covers.

Jin smiled as he thanked Merlin for having such a kind, caring boyfriend. He just wished that his parents would be able to see past their prejudices and realize that... He shook his head, getting rid of his parents from his mind. This was a moment between him and Namjoon, and nothing would ruin that.

Namjoon got on the bed behind him, helping Jin to turn over so he could lick his cum out of his slightly red hole. He held onto his thighs as he closed his eyes, pressing his tongue to his sensitive spot.

Jin moaned as Namjoon began to lick his cum, and closed his eyes in bliss. As his tongue pressed against his sensitive spot, his eyes flew open and he moaned loudly.

Namjoon continued to dip his tongue in and out of Jin until he was satisfied, crawling up to lay leveled with him, pulling him to his chest to cuddle.

Jin smiled as Namjoon cuddled with him. He tilted his head up to look at him. "I love you so much," he said as he kissed Namjoon. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," he sighed in contentment.

“By just being you.” Namjoon tells him, holding him close, content. 

It was nighttime now, and Jungkook still hasn’t seen Jimin around. He felt disappointed, he really missed his friend.

Taehyung picked up on his friend's disappointment. "You saw how he was back in Hogsmead. He didn't look too well. Maybe Yoongi is just taking care of him," He said softly in their common room, as curfew was approaching.

“I wish we were in the same house, I’d take care of him.” Jungkook said, yawning.

Taehyung smiled at his friend. "Does this mean you're thinking about being Jimin's boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

“Maybe.” Jungkook blushed. “I’m afraid Jimin would want to move faster than what I can handle.” He admits, picking at a string on his robe.

"Did he say anything about that to you?" Taehyung started getting protective over his friend. "Did he say anything to make you think like that?"

“No...” jungkook says. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship, I don’t know if i can give Jimin what he wants.”

"Then you need to tell him that Jungkook," Taehyung said softly. "Tell him that rather than keep him waiting for an answer."

“I need to talk with him alone, the pressure is too much sometimes. Like, I’m put on a pedestal.” Jungkook explains.

"I'm sure he'll give you all the time you need," Taehyung muttered. "His friend seems to be distracting him, so that will give you some time to think."

“Yeah, Suga needs to back off.” He says off handedly. 

Yoongi woke up, it was dark now in the common room, except for the burning of coals in the fireplace. Jimin was still laying on him, but Yoongi was hungry since they accidentally skipped dinner.

"You don't like him?" Taehyung asked. 

Jimin woke up to the sound of his Master moving. "What's wrong?" He mumbled, groaning as he got up.

“He always is around when I want to do something with Jimin, so of course he comes along.” Jungkook explained. 

Suga got up, stretching. “We missed dinner.” He says, snapping his fingers for the house elf. Being more polite than most when talking to the elf, he asked for dinner to be brought to them.

"Jimin seems to be around him equally as much," Taehyung frowned. "It's weird. A couple days ago I would always see Suga alone, now they are suddenly closer than ever? Something happened between them," His frown deepened. 

Jimin looked up at Yoongi with sleepy eyes. "We did?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He yawned loudly, stretching.

“What do you mean? That’s the second time you’ve implied something between them. Do you know something, Taehyung?” He asks, almost accusatory. 

“Yes.” Yoongi verifies as the house elf reappears quickly to give them their dinner before quickly leaving.

Taehyung shook his head. "No. I don't know anything. " He put his hands up in a sign of defence. "I'm just telling you what I know." 

Jimin's eyes perked up at the sight of their dinner, and he quickly got into a position on the floor, sitting by Yoongi's feet.

Yoongi chuckled. “You’re just like a dog.” He tells Jimin, picking a grape off his plate, feeding him, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"But you like me like this though," Jimin smiled up at him, swirling his tongue around his thumb. 

"If you want I can talk to Suga tomorrow, say that I need help with that Potions essay we were assigned so that I can let you and Jimin get some alone time," Taehyung suggested, waiting for the younger to reply.

Yoongi didn’t answer him, instead he fed him another grape, sitting down to eat his own meal. 

Jungkook nodded, “you would do that for me?”

Taehyung nodded, propping himself up on the bed. "Of course. I'd do anything for my best friend," he smiles at Jungkook.

Yoongi did like Jimin on his knees. He didn’t mind how insecure Jimin got, he was able to play off of it expertly. He noticed how his anxiety spiked when he didn’t respond to Jimin’s question.

Jimin started to get anxious. Did he say the wrong thing? Did Yoongi not like that? 'Maybe he just wants to focus on eating...' Jimin thought to himself. 'Yeah... Maybe that's it...'

Yoongi held out his palm. “High five!”

Jimin obeyed immediately, even if he was a little confused.

Yoongi used the same hand to ruffle his hair before holding out a piece of chicken for him to eat. “Good boy.”

Jimin started to get turned on by this little game that they were playing, and took the piece of chicken in between his teeth.

“Roll over.” He commanded as students suddenly walked through the common room.

Jimin moved to do that, but he quickly looked up at the students walking through the common room. He hesitated, and immediately looked up to Yoongi's eyes, feeling his anxiety levels start to rise as his breathing became panicky. He couldn't do this in front of them.

Yoongi followed his eyes to find Draco and his followers watching them, Jimin still sitting on the floor. Their game paused, Yoongi waited for someone to speak.

It was dead silent. No one moved. "Jimin..." Draco began hesitantly, unsure of how to act in this situation. "What are you doing on the floor?" 

Jimin quickly scrambled to his feet, looking at them sheepishly, his slytherin persona in command. "I was looking for my quill that I dropped on the floor, and Yoongi suggested that I roll the table over to get a new one." He lied expertly.

Yoongi thought Jimin's lie was well done. He sat back on the couch, ignoring Draco’s comments, he was interrupting their dinner.

In order to not look suspicious, Jimin went to the table on the side and grabbed a quill. He placed it in his robe pocket, and went to sit next to Yoongi, grabbing his plate and eating his dinner, acting like nothing had happened even though his anxiety levels were through the roof. With his carefully constructed Slytherin mask, no one noticed.

Yoongi stayed silent, would Draco leave them alone? His presence always irritated Suga.

Jimin looked at Yoongi. To everyone else it just seemed as if he was looking naturally, but Jimin's gaze was filled with anxiety and fear. Jimin needed to be owned, controlled. He felt the need so strongly it was suffocating him.

Draco and his friends left after the tense silence. When Yoongi heard they familiar sound of the door closing, he grabbed Jimin’s robes, throwing him off of the couch.

Jimin quickly sat back down on the floor, head bowed in submission. He was panting harshly, filled with adrenaline and anxiety at the same time.

Yoongi rested his foot on Jimin’s shoulder, shoving him lower so his face touched the carpeted floor as he continued his dinner.

Jimin groaned at how roughly he was being treated. "Master," he groaned in pleasure.

“Did I give you permission to get on the couch?” He asks, a dangerous tone in his voice

"N-No M-Master," Jimin stuttered.

“Then why,” Yoongi says, putting his socked sole on top of Jimin’s head, “did you feel it was acceptable to just do so?”

Jimin's bottom lip trembled as he replied, "I-I couldn't do w-what w-we were d-doing in front of the o-others," he replied pathetically. He whimpered, "Please forgive me Master,"

“You’re a slut, Jimin. You need to accept that.” He tells him, poking at his clothed crotch with his toes. “If I tell you to do something you do it. Got it?” He asks, pressing painfully.

"Y-Yes Master," Jimin hissed as his crotch was poked.

“No more dinner for you tonight.” He decides as Jimin’s punishment. “You’re getting a little fat anyways.”

Jimin pouted, but accepted the punishment. He deserved it for being a bad sub.

“Hey, speak when spoken to.” He demands, nudging him again with his foot.

"I'm sorry Master," Jimin mumbled, mood gloomy at upsetting his Master.

“Is that really how you apologize? With an attitude.” He crossed his arms, standing up, finished with his foot.

Jimin, being mindful of the foot that was still on him, moved so he was by the hems of Yoongi's robes. He kissed Yoongi's other foot that wasn't on him, apologizing more sincerely. "I'm sorry Master," he spoke, making sure not to keep eye contact with Yoongi.

Yoongi felt more satisfied with this response. “Stay.” He tells him, leaving to fetch something from his baggage.

Jimin stayed obediently, not even moving his head to see where Yoongi was going. He didn't want to upset his Master any more than he already had tonight.

Yoongi returned with a slytherin green leather collar in hand. “Sit up,” he commands, unlocking it.

Jimin obeyed, his head still turned away from Yoongi, hearing a clicking sound.

Yoongi placed the collar around his neck, tightening it so that the fur lining was snug against his skin. He locked it, pocketing the key. Jimin wouldn’t be able to take it off unless he had the key, it was charmed of course to resist magical intervention.

Jimin's eyes widened as he felt the collar, and looked down to observe it. He looked down at the collar with adoration and reverence in his eyes. He turned around on his knees, before moving to kiss his master's feet, murmuring "thank you master" over and over again.

  
  


Yoongi hummed, liking his reaction. Pulling on the loops on his collar, he made the younger man stand. “Go to bed, pet.” Yoongi tells him, ruffling his hair.

Jimin smiled up at him brightly. "Do I have permission to stand, Master?" He asked. After all, it was safe to ask rather than assume.

“Yes, you’re right to ask me.” Yoongi says, making sure he’ll do it again in the future. “Brush your teeth,” he pulls back Jimin’s lips with his thumb, feeling his teeth. “Make sure to wake up at 7.” He orders, not wanting to be late for breakfast.

"Master," Jimin starts hesitantly. "May I be allowed to sit next to you during breakfast?"

Yoongi thought about it. “Yes, but you can’t feed yourself.” He decides. “As your Master it’s my job to keep you healthy.”

"Thank you Master!" Jimin stood up, now that he had permission, and nuzzled his nose into Yoongi's neck, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist, sighing contentedly as he snuggled into him affectionately. "I'm so lucky to have such a nice and caring Master," he sighed out, happy.

Yoongi let Jimin snuggle up to him, but he really needed to go to bed. Peeling the sub off him, he pat Jimin on the head before heading up to bed.

"Master?" Jimin asked hesitantly. "May I sleep in your bed tonight?" He gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

“No, I’ll think about it if you’re a good boy tomorrow.” He decides, getting ready for bed. “You need to earn it.”

Jimin sighed softly, but accepted the explanation. "Good night Master," he says, and decides to be bold and give his Master a kiss on his cheek as a farewell.

The next morning, Jungkook slept in, not caring if he made it to breakfast or not. He should go to try to sit with Jimin, but he was feeling depressed.

Taehyung noticed Jungkook wasn't getting out of bed to get dressed, and went to wake him. "Jungkook," Taehyung spoke. "You need to speak with Jimin today. I'm even distracting Yoongi for you so you can speak with him. So you need to get up and have breakfast." Taehyung spoke, trying to convince Jungkook.

“Ok..” he croaked, getting up.

Taehyung felt sympathetic for his friend, and ruffled his already messy hair before doing his tie.

Jungkook’s hair was getting longer than how it was last year, so he pulled it back with a hairband.

  
  
  


Taehyung laughed softly, pulling the hairband out. "You look better without the hairband," Taehyung said. "When your hair frames your face it looks sexier."

“You think so?” Jungkook felt more confident at the compliment. “Ok then.” He smiles, getting dressed, heading to the great hall with his best friend Taehyung.

Jimin woke up at 6:59, and grinned when he didn't accidentally disobey his Master's order. He went to see if his Master was awake or not, since his curtains were drawn.

Yoongi was awake, getting dressed. He smiled at Jimin as he got out of bed, pleased that he got up on time. He was making good progress.

Jimin beamed at him. "Good morning Master," he greeted, practically glowing as he felt the collar snug around his throat.

“Good morning.” He says back. “Ready to go eat?”

Jimin nodded eagerly, before he became hesitant. "Master..." He began softly. "Will you charm the collar invisible or will everyone see it?"

“Why would I charm it?” He asks, as if that was a stupid question. “I don’t like my pets to be liars.”

Jimin bit his lip, not speaking about the matter any further.

Yoongi let his silence slide, it was 7am after all. Leaving for the great hall, he liked how obvious the collar looked on Jimin’s neck. The green matched his robes perfectly. It was both firm yet comfortable. A warm reminding presence of who Jimin was.

Jimin thought about the collar, hand moving up to caress the soft leather. People were going to ask questions. People were going to gossip? What would Jungkook say? What would his teachers say? Would they make him take it off?

Reaching the great hall, Suga sat comfortably down at the Slytherin table. It was pancakes today.

Jimin followed. He desperately wanted to disappear, but he couldn't. He could hear conversations lower as he came into the great hall, making his anxiety spark slightly. He sat down next to Suga, eyes on the food in front of him, not meeting anyone's eyes. Oh Merlin, he hoped Jungkook wasn't there....

Jungkook was there at the Gryffindor table, eyes locked on Jimin as he walked across the dining room. “Is that a...” Jungkook started to say, embarrassed. “Is that a collar?” He squeaks out to Taehyung, gripping his arm.

Taehyung was too shocked to respond, eyes wide as he stared at Jimin's new accessory. He knew that something had been going on between Jimin and Yoongi, but he would've never in a million years thought it was this...

“It’s just a fashion thing right?” Jungkook tried rationalizing Jimin’s choice.

"M-Maybe?" Taehyung's voice squeaked. That collar that Jimin was wearing was a sub collar. He wondered if Jimin knew exactly what it was used for.

Suga spotted the two Gryffindors watching them. He waved, noticing how handsome Taehyung looked today. “Wave, Jimin.”

Jimin looked up, and spotted the Gryffindors. He smiled weakly, before waving as well.

Jungkook blushed, Jimin just waved to him. He took this as his opportunity to say hello, so he got up to move to the Slytherin table.

Jimin blushed, and wanted to hide as Jungkook was starting to come to their table. "What do I say if he asks about the collar?" He asked Yoongi quickly.

“Just say what it is.” He said casually as if no big deal.

Jungkook sat down in the empty space in front of them, saying a bright hello.

Jimin smiled at him, noticing Taehyung sitting down as well. "Hey Jungkook," Jimin greeted.

“What's up?” Jungkook asked, eyes flickering down to the collar, unsure how to address it.

Jimin knew he wanted to ask about the collar, but he thankfully didn't say anything yet. He shrugged, "Not much, what about you?"

“Nothin,” He responded, eating some fruit from the table, his hair hanging in his eyes. Suga took a pancake, starting to cut it up for Jimin and him.

There was silence, before Taehyung shared a meaningful glance with Jungkook, before turning back to Yoongi. "Hey Yoongi, do you mind helping me out with that Potions essay after when we're finished eating?"

“Yeah, I can do that. We should work in the library.” He tells him. “What are you having trouble on?” He then asks, holding his fork out for Jimin to take a bite.

Taehyung bit his lip, thinking quickly as he watched Suga feed Jimin. "I was just having trouble on the pixie fairies and how their wings contribute to the potion." He replied. "There's just so little information about them because they always manage to escape our grasp."

“I agree, that’s a really tough topic you got.” He said. He had been assigned someone much easier. “I’m sure we can figure it out though.” He said confidently, eating his own pancake before cutting up another piece for Jimin.

Jimin took the piece in between his teeth, chewing slowly. Taehyung nodded in agreement, although his eyes were flickering to Jimin often. "Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it," he said, smiling at Yoongi.

“No problem. “  He responds, wiping a smudge off of the corner of Jimin’s mouth.

Jimin smiled at his Master, he took such good care of him. For a second, he forgot about Taehyung and Jungkook being there as he smiled at his Master in thanks, but then he remembered.

Jungkook didn’t know what to say, Yoongi and Jimin looked like a couple, but not at the same time. “Do you want to go walking with me, Jiminie? While they work.” He asked.

Jimin's eyes looked at Jungkook as he spoke, but they quickly went back to Yoongi, silently asking for his permission.

“That sounds nice.” Yoongi said, “go ahead.” He tells Jimin, squeezing his shoulder in support.

Jimin turned back to Jungkook, beaming. "Yeah!" He agreed enthusiastically. He was glad he was being a good pet.

“Awesome!” Jungkook said, happily. The rest of breakfast went well, and they parted ways.

Jimin followed Jungkook out of the great hall, wondering what they would talk about.

“That’s a cool collar.” Jungkook says, “Can I see it?” 

Yoongi liked hanging out with Taehyung. He didn’t know much about him, but his uniquely attractive form was enough for him to like hanging out.

Jimin tensed up slightly. "See it as in take it off..?" He sounded unsure.

“Yeah!” Jungkook asked. “I want to try it, it looks soft.” He smiles.


	5. 5

Jimin shook his head frantically, hands going to his collar protectively as he backed up against the wall.

“Are you ok?” Jungkook asked, concerned walking towards him. “It’s ok, you don’t have to show me.” He tried making it better.

Jimin took deep breaths, feeling the collar on his throat, remembering the times he and Suga had together where Suga dominated him. It made him calm, and he shook his head. "Sorry Jungkook," he said. "But, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to take it off."

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I asked.” He apologized, “Do you want to look over the bridge?” He asked as they approached the tall bridge.

Jungkook bit his lip, looking over the bridge side by side with Jimin. It was always pretty and calming to look at. He looked at Jimin unsure. He reached out, linking their pinkies together.

Jimin smiled slightly, still unnerved about the collar situation. He finally relaxed, looking at Jungkook with an encouraging look, letting Jungkook go at whatever pace he's comfortable with.

Jungkook looked away embarrassed, Jimin was so pretty.

Jimin chuckled as Jungkook became embarrassed, finding it adorable.

In the library, Suga had pulled out multiple books on pixies, going through them.

Taehyung took a few books as well, wondering what Jungkook and Jimin were doing.

One thing the two seemed to have in common were that they were both quiet guys. Suga wrote some things down in a journal, citations and all, passing it to Taehyung.

Jungkook liked this. It felt nice and romantic. He gained a little bit of confidence, fully taking Jimin’s hand in his.

Jimin chuckled, "Took you long enough," he teased Jungkook.

Jungkook felt bad, this all was so easy for Jimin and difficult for him. “I’m sorry...” he apologized.

Jimin frowned. "Hey..." He moved his chin so he could look at Jimin in the eyes. "I told you, I'm comfortable with whatever pace you want. There's no rush at all," Jimin said. Here he moved his hand from Jungkook's chin and patted his cheek softly.

Jungkook looked up between his hair, leaning into Jimin’s touch. “I just really like you, it’s just hard for me. Just holding hands gets me excited.” Jungkook says, face flushing again when he realizes how that sounds.

Jimin laughed softly. He gently caressed Jungkook's knuckles with his thumb. "I know how hard dating can get," Jimin smiled reassuringly. "But like I said, we can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

“Thanks, Jiminie.” He smiles again, looking like a bunny.

"Anytime Kookie," Jimin's smile widened, and he wished that he could kiss those lips.

Yoongi wondered how Jimin’s date was going. “How’s the writing going?” He asks Taehyung, whos pencil was frozen in thought.

Taehyung snapped out of his thoughts. "It's going fine," he said. "The books you gave me had more information than the ones I picked."

Yoongi hummed. “After you’re done, do you want to go on a date?” He asks straightforward, as if he was just asking the time.

Taehyung smiled. He thought Yoongi would never ask. "Sure," he said nonchalantly, a wide grin on his face.

Yoongi smiled, happy V agreed. “So ‘V’, is that your pet name?” He asks, wondering it from the start.

Taehyung blushed. "It's just a nickname. What about you?" He asked. "Where does Suga come from instead of Sugar?"

“It’s a combination of letters from my hometown.” He explained easily. “I don’t think ‘V’ would sound good anyways. You’re definitely ‘TaeTae’.” He decides. It fitted Taehyung, it would knock his fire down too.

V smiled, "Then this can just be a special nickname between us," his voice lowered sexily.

“Sure.” Yoongi teases. 

Jungkook was starting to get cold on the bridge so he suggested they meet up with Suga and Tae in the library.

Jimin nodded, and discreetly cast a warming charm on Jungkook. 

"Well, I'm finished. Want to go on our date now?" Taehyung asked, smiling brightly at Yoongi.

“Let’s. “ Suga agreed. He wanted to eat a nice lunch with him at the three broomsticks. Leaving quickly, they headed to hogsmead.

Jimin and Jungkook made it back to Hogwarts. "Want to go see if Taehyung and Yoongi are done or do you want to hang out more?" He asked.

Even though Jungkook liked being around Jimin, there was something about being alone with him that was daunting. “What do you want to do?” He asks.

Jimin wanted to go back to Yoongi. "I don't know. Whatever you want," he smiled at him.

Jungkook bit his lip, being indecisive. He walked in the direction of the library. 

Suga ordered them a very nice meal, already telling Taehyung he would pay.

Taehyung told him that he would only allow Yoongi to pay if he paid for their second meal. "So why did you randomly ask me on a date?" Taehyung asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Because I wanted to.” He said, “I’ve thought you were handsome for a while, but now just seemed right.” He says, drinking his butterbeer.

Taehyung blushed. "You thought I was handsome?" He asked. 

Meanwhile, Jimin was starting to panic a little. They had checked all over the library, even the restricted section. Yoongi didn't tell him that he would be going somewhere with Taehyung. Jimin bit his lip, thoughts starting to form.

“Oh I guess they’re gone... should we check the great hall? Or our common rooms?” Jungkook suggested. 

“Yes,” Yoongi tells him. “I like how unique you are.“

Jimin bit his lip. "Yeah..." he agreed, starting to get a little anxious now. 

"Thanks," Taehyung blushed. "You always seemed like a cool, chill type of guy. I would never think that you would like a Gryffindor like me."

“I don’t really care a lot about houses.” Or rules. Or boundaries. “I’m glad then that you said yes. I really would like to spend some more time with you ,Tae.” He says. 

“Do you want to check the hall then split up to just the common rooms? We can meet back here when we are done.” Jungkook said. 

"Yeah, sure..." Jimin muttered distractedly, starting to play with the collar on his throat. 

"I would like to spend more time with you too," Taehyung smiled brightly. "To be honest, you've always caught my eyes from the moment I first saw you. I just didn't know how to act."

Yoongi smiles, Taehyung was cute. “Act however you want,” he tells him , reaching across the table to take his hand. 

They weren’t in the great hall, so Jungkook split from Yoongi to check his common room. He looked around, nobody was in Gryffindor.

Jimin quickly went to the common room, but nobody was there. He quickly went to their room. "Master?" He called out, and when no one responded, he checked Yoongi's bed. It was empty. Now he was really starting to panic. Where did his Master go? 

Taehyung smiled back, then looked down on the floor, blushing as he held Yoongi's hand.

Yoongi liked how naturally submissive Taehyung was, but he wasn’t a slut like Jimin. Paying for their food, Yoongi offers to walk him back to his dorm.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping that we could hang out more today." Taehyung suggests. "Do you want to go to a Muggle movie theater and see a movie?"

“Does later tonight sound ok? I have to do some house stuff this afternoon” he says, squeezing his hand apologetically.

"Sure," Taehyung smiled. "If you want I could help you with your house stuff so you could finish faster," he offered.

Jimin met up with Jungkook. "Did you find them?" He asked. He searched all over the grounds, as well as the lower floors of Hogwarts while Jungkook had searched the upper floors.

“No, maybe another time.” He says. After he walked Taehyung back, hand in hand , he went around searching for Jimin, for he was sure he was hungry.

Jimin was in their dorm. He and Jungkook had decided that they had to come back to their dorms at some point, so they decided to stay there. Jimin winced as his stomach growled, the hunger pains getting intense, and he rubbed a hand over his stomach, knee bouncing up and down anxiously as he kept casting Tempus after Tempus to check the time.

Suga entered the common room.

Jimin's leg was still bouncing up and down in their dorm as he waited for Suga to get back.

Walking upstairs, he saw Jimin anxiously sitting on the bed.

Jimin perked up as he saw Yoongi. "Master!" Jimin exclaimed happily, getting up from the bed to embrace him. "You came back! Where did you go?"

“On a date with Taehyung.” He tells him, brushing him off so he could sit on his bed.

Jimin was a little hurt that Yoongi brushed him off. He ignored the feeling. "Really? How was it?" He asked.

“Great, how are you feeling?” He asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" Jimin tilted his head at him. "I'm fine," he said, not wanting his Master to be worried for him.

“You’re lying to me.” Yoongi frowned, crossing his arms.

Jimin sighed. "I'm a little hungry, but that's all." Jimin tried to reassure him.

Yoongi looked at him, not fully believing him. “Ok then.” If Jimin didn’t want to be honest then Yoongi didn’t have to help him.

Jimin bit his lip. "Master..." He began hesitantly. "There's something I think you should know about what happened with Jungkook and I today..."

“Tell me.” Yoongi says. He knew something was bound to happen between them.

"Jungkook... tried to take my collar off today," Jimin said, watching his Master for reactions.

“That was bold of him.” He says, picturing Jungkook trying to take the collar off. “You didn’t let him though?”

Jimin shook his head frantically. "No. Never," he said vehemently.

Yoongi smiled, patting his lap. “I knew you were a good boy.” He says, fishing out pretzels for Jimin to eat.

Jimin smiled up at him. He frowned as he remembered something. "Master," he began. "Jungkook said he wanted to try it on."

Yoongi held out a pretzel in his hand, his eyes darkening at what Jimin was implying. “Did he understand what he was asking?”

Jimin chewed the pretzel before responding. "I'm not sure... He was looking at it weirdly though. He looked like he was in a trance of sorts..."

Jimin knew that Suga thought Jungkook was attractive. The thought of him under Suga’s control was appetizing. “Do you think you can dominate him?” Suga asks, feeding him another.

"Maybe," Jimin said, swallowing. "He's really new to all of this dating stuff. It took half the conversation for him to gather the courage to hold my hand." Jimin looked up at him. "Do you want him to be your sub as well?" Jimin asked.

“I wouldn’t mind giving my pet a toy.” Suga smiles , continuing to feed him the entire bag.

Jimin smiled brightly. "But it will take a long time for Jungkook to even wrap his head around this," he pouted.

“Yeah, but you can be patient.” Suga said, petting his hair.

Jimin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he savored this show of affection from his Master. "Yeah, I can," he agrees.

Yoongi played with his hair, hand moving down to hold the ring on his collar. “This looks nice on you,” he says, tugging on it. “Can you do tricks?”

Jimin opened his eyes to tilt his head at his Master. "If you wish for me to do tricks then I will." He responds.

Yoongi was a little disappointed, Jimin’s cute sub personality seemed to be hidden behind his overwhelming perfectionist nature. “Roll over.”

Jimin obeyed immediately.

“Open your mouth.”

Jimin obeyed, opening his mouth wide.

Yoongi tossed him a pretzel. “You’re so boring Jiminie.” He sighed.

Jimin caught the pretzel in his mouth. He chewed before swallowing. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, tilting his head up at Yoongi.

Yoongi missed how wide-eyed and needy Jimin used to be. He needed to shock him into that type of sub again. “Get up. We’re going somewhere.”

Jimin got up, and began to follow him. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

“Out.” Suga said, suddenly latching a leash onto Jimin’s collar, tugging him a lot as he made a fast pace, leaving the Slytherin house.

Jimin's eyes widened at the leash, and he started breathing excitedly, moving behind Suga as he thought of what Suga might do to him.

It was a long walk from the basement to the fourth floor , Yoongi holding Jimin’s leash tight as he led him. A floor of classrooms, there was practically nobody around since it was Sunday.

Jimin was silent, breathing hurriedly as he wondered where Yoongi was taking him and what he was going to do with him. He was just glad no one was around to see him.

  
  
  
  


“I think you forgot how to be a slut for Master.” He says, roughly pushing Jimin against the balcony. “I shouldn’t have to ask you, you should greet me properly.” He turned Jimin around so that he could look down at the ground below him. “On your knees,” he unbuckled Jimin’s belt, yanking his pants and boxers down, smacking his tan ass before sticking a finger inside him, no preparation at all.

Jimin gasped as the sensation, his muscles clenching around Yoongi's finger. He got hard at the command, and quickly went to his knees. He yelped when Yoongi smacked his ass.

Yoongi kept him standing but the grip he had on the leash. He pushes down on his back, making him lean further over the balcony at the students below. Nobody seemed to have looked up yet to see Jimin’s embarrassing position. Yoongi took his finger out and spit on them, shoving two inside him, fucking them into the younger man at a not so gentle pace.

Jimin let out a little gasp,"Ngh!" He said incoherently, getting hard as he watched the students below them, who had no idea what was happening above. When Yoongi started fucking him with his fingers roughly, Jimin groaned as he felt his sub space start to take control over him, making him pant as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Yoongi took his fingers out, figuring Jimin didn’t deserve any more prep, he was just a pet after all. Unbuckling his trousers quickly, Yoongi took his length in his hand, guiding it to Jimin’s barely stretched entrance. Hands gripping Jimin’s hips tightly, he pressed in forcefully, pounding into him with a punishing pace at the start.

"Yes!" Jimin hissed out, trying to thrust back to meet Yoongi's thrusts, but the other had a tight grip on his hips. "Please, Master!" Jimin gasped out, head tilting back in pleasure.

Jungkook looked around the courtyard, he was sure he had just heard Jimin’s voice. 

Yoongi kept thrusting hard into Jimin’s virgin frame, making him bounce against the railing. He pressed hard and deep, missing the feeling.

With each thrust in, Jimin's muscles immediately clenched around Yoongi's crotch, making it tight. Jimin was panting, sub mode, at this point, completely overtaking him. Jimin's eyes rolled to the back of his head at a particularly harsh thrust, and he moaned.

Jungkook was sure this time that he heard someone moaning, was someone hurt? He looked around but didn’t see anyone, until he looked up. “J-Jimin!?” He shouts confused. Was someone attacking him? “Don’t worry! I’m coming!” Jungkook ran off for the staircase. Hearing this, Yoongi pulled Jimin off of the railing, throwing him on the ground as he got back on top of him, having to finish this sooner than he’d like.

Jimin's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, and he was still in subspace. Some blood was on the balcony, indicating that Jimin had been bleeding through his ass. He was trying to process what was happening, as when he's in subspace he can't focus on anything other than his Master.

  
  


Yoongi went hard, forcing Jimin’s body to adjust quickly to his attack, before finally shoving his cock deep inside him, his release burning Jimin’s raw walls. Pulling out, he wanted to leave before Jungkook arrived. Pulling a large plug from his robes, he stuffed it inside Jimin before his cum could leak out.

Jimin groaned at the plug, panting at how rough the sex had been. "H-How do we explain this to J-Jungkook?" Jimin gasped out, groaning he felt the plug between his ass cheeks.

“I don’t know, play nicely with Kookie.” He says pulling Jimin’s pants up, making him stand. He slaps his ass again to see how he reacted with the plug inside of him. He unlocked his leash from his collar, pocketing it. “Don’t let him fuck you too hard.” He teased, pushing Jimin out into the hallway, disappearing down a hidden staircase before he could see where he went.

Jimin arched his back as Yoongi slapped his ass, feeling the cum swirl inside him. Jimin started to get anxious when Yoongi disappeared.

Jungkook ran up the stairs, panting by the time he reached Jimin. “Are you ok?!!” He yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jimin soothed Jungkook. "I just lost my balance for a second so I was struggling to hold myself up," Jimin lied smoothly.

Jungkook wasn’t buying it, putting his arm around his shoulders. “Why is your face all dirty?” He asks, fixing Jimin’s hair, dusting off the spot on his face that was pressed into the ground as Yoongi fucked him.

Jimin put his hands on the balcony, showing Jungkook. "When I slipped I hit my face a bit on the balcony, and it's pretty dirty," once again, he lied expertly.

“Ah-“ Jungkook said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He says concerned , leading them to a bathroom, his arm still around Jimin.

Jimin limped, still sore from the rough sex he and Yoongi had. He felt bad for lying to Jungkook, but it needed to be done. "Thanks Kookie," Jimin sighed, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "You're the best."

“Anything for you Jiminie.” He smiles cutely, holding onto him gently as he leads him to the restroom. Using paper towels, he wets them, using them to dab the dust off of Jimin’s pretty face.

Jimin watched him, smiling at him as he cleaned Jimin up. He groaned as he went to sit down, his thighs and ass hurting.

“A-are you sure you’re alright?” He asks again, watching as Jimin winces as he sits on the bathroom floor. He sits next to him.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine," Jimin smiles at him. "I'm just a little sore from the fall..." He trails off.

Yoongi didn’t know if Jimin and Jungkook were fucking yet. he didn’t hear any noise from standing outside the restroom, so he waved his wand, so that the plug inside of Jimin would start to vibrate.

"AH!" Jimin abruptly exclaimed, panting harshly as the plug started to vibrate in him, activating his submissive side. 'Nonono' Jimin thought to himself as he began shaking, panting loudly. 'He's not ready for that yet.'

“What’s wrong??” Jungkook said frantically, trying to help him. He sat in front of him, gripping his arms, searching his eyes.

Jimin looked at him and panted, his hair disheveled from his earlier fuck session, his lips plumper than before. His eyes were completely glazed over in lust, a sign that his submissive side has completely taken over. Panting harshly, he cupped Jungkook's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Jungkook made a shocked whine as Jimin pressed his lips to his. He held onto Jimin’s wrists, shocked that he was kissing him. He didn’t pull away, closing his eyes as Jimin pressed himself on him.

Jimin, encouraged by this whine, nibbled Jungkook's bottom lip, swiping his tongue, demanding for entrance as his hands went around Jungkook's waist, pulling him closer.

At the presence of Jimin’s tongue Jungkook parted his lips, continuing to make noise as his hands clutched the front of Jimin's robes, feeling himself getting hard in his trousers.

Jimin easily made himself familiar with Jungkook's mouth as they fought for dominance, with Jimin ending up winning. He flipped their positions so Jungkook was pressed up against the wall, and grinded his hips into him.

“Mm! Jimin!” Jungkook moaned as he was pressed into the tile, involuntarily grinding his hips up to meet Jimin’s. He was whiny and breathy, clinging onto his Hyung.

Jimin growled, loving this new side to Jungkook. He continued to thrust his hips up, the plug in his ass still vibrating. He started to trail Jungkook's jaw with kisses until he reached his neck, searching for that one spot that would make Jungkook go wild.

Jungkook mewled, tilting his head back, baring his neck more for Jimin’s access. “Jimin-“ Jungkook moaned, fisting his robes.

Jimin was satisfied when Jungkook tilted his head back even more. He began to lick, suck, and bite. He wanted to know that one spot that made Jungkook crazy. Jimin pulled him even closer.

Jungkook’s blush was extreme, his eyelids fluttered and his lips kept parting, only for himself to keep biting them. He was hard in his pants and he felt extremely shy.

Jimin knew Jungkook was holding himself back. "Don't hold back," Jimin murmured, lips beside his neck, panting. "You're with me, you're okay. Relax," Jimin whispered, going back to ravishing Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, submitting to Jimin’s advances. Although shy, he couldn’t hold back the noises that came out of his little bunny mouth, which Suga definitely took as a good sign. He put a silencing charm on the bathroom door so nobody would seem suspicious walking by.

Jimin finally stopped at his collarbone, where his pulse point was. He bit down, hard, getting hard at the sounds Jungkook was making.

“A-ah,” his whines became breathy as Jimin bit down on him, making him cling tighter to Jimin’s frame.

Jimin sucked and continued to bite, marking Jungkook. As he was biting, his hands went towards the zipper of Jungkook's robes, fumbling to find it before unzipping his robes.

Jungkook put his hand on Jimin’s to stop him, but he couldn’t put any real strength behind it.

Jimin stopped immediately, looking up at him through glazed, lustful eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Jimin panted, out of breath, locking eyes with Jungkook.

“I can’t help it-, I’m sorry.” he says, unable to look Jimin in the eye for very long. “Y-you were kissing me and my body just reacted-“ he said, apologizing for getting hard.

"It's okay," Jimin said softly. He cupped Jungkook's cheek gently. "Do you want me to stop?"

Jungkook didn’t know. “I trust you.” He tells him. At Jimin’s pause, Yoongi flicked his wand again so the plug would rock into him, virtually fucking him.

Jimin shook his head, and bit his lip to keep from moaning as the plug started to rock into him. "I'm not doing anything with you until you give me a clear answer. Do you want me to stop?"

Jungkook noticed the heated state Jimin was in and wanted to make him feel better. “No Jiminie...” he said softly, doe eyes meeting his.

Jimin tilted his head, and gripped his chin between his finger and thumb gently. "Don't lie to me." He grit out, his other fist clenching. "I can read you like a book Jungkook. Tell me what you truly want."

Jungkook blushed, looking away even though it was hard with Jimin’s grip on him. Please help me...” he mumbled, hips pressing back up into Jimin.

Jimin got the message. He quickly released Jungkook's chin from his fingers, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He quickly unzipped his robes, and pulled down his trousers. Even though the length was different, Jimin could try and pretend that Jungkook's cock was Yoongi's, to try and bring out his submissive side to try and please Jungkook. He gave one long lick from the base to the tip of his crotch.

Jungkook squeaked, surprised Jimin was licking him. He gripped his hair, tugging accidentally.

Jimin moaned, and engulfed Jungkook's cock swiftly. His nose was pressing into Jungkook's pubic hairs, and Jimin hollowed his cheeks and began to swirl his tongue around his cock.

Jungkook felt he was about to cum already, his toes curling. “Jimin,” he repeated his name, clutching his hair, releasing in his mouth, completely filling his mouth with the substance. Having had his first kiss and first blowjob in the same 10 minutes with his crush that he liked A LOT completely threw him over the edge.

Jimin swallowed everything, popping out of his cock to lick the tip of his head where a few drops had been leaking out.

Yoongi smirked, everything was going perfectly to plan. He left, his job done, the plug returning to neutral as he made his way back to his dorm.

Jimin got up, and kissed Jungkook slowly, passionately.

Jungkook moaned deeply into Jimin’s mouth, completely falling for the older boy. “T-thank you.” He stutters breathlessly.

"You're welcome, Jungkook," Jimin smirked at him. He bit Jungkook's bottom lip playfully before winking. "If you ever want to do this again I'm always available for you." Jimin chuckled.

Jungkook hugged him, leaning his head on Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin rubbed his back soothingly, occasionally licking and nipping at his ear playfully.

“I love you.” He mumbles suddenly.

Jimin smiled widely. "I love you too," he gave Jungkook another kiss.

Jungkook smiles into the kiss , holding his hand. “Do you want to eat dinner with me?” He asks, holding both hands in his.

Jimin shook his head. "No, it's okay," he said, remembering Yoongi's order that only he was allowed to feed him.

“What..?” Jungkook pouts, not wanting to leave Jimin’s side. “Why not?”

Jimin laughs softly. "I'm on a... Diet of sorts. I'm trying not to eat too much," he smiled apologetically at Jungkook.

“Why? You look perfect Jiminie.” He tells him.

Jimin smiled up at him, and placed another peck on his lips. "I've just been gaining more weight, so I need to cut back on the food I'm eating. Yoongi's been helping me with that." He said the last part distractedly, unknowing that he said it.

“Yoongi...” he muttered, “you two are very close?”

Jimin's eyes snapped up. Had he said that last part out loud. "Yeah, we've known each other for years. Recently, we had been drifting apart but now we are closer than ever."

“Mnm,” Jungkook mumbled, cuddling closer to him. “Can you come to the dining hall with me? You don’t have to eat.” He added the last thing hurriedly, trying to convince him.

Jimin bit his lip, thinking about it, before nodding. He loved how Jungkook likes to cuddle,and how he was very affectionate. Very much different from Yoongi.

Standing, Jungkook linked his arm with Jimin’s as they headed to the hall.

Jimin moved his arm down so his hands were intertwined with Jungkook's, looking up to see the other's reaction to their hands linked together.

Jungkook looked away again blushing, this was going to be a regular thing for him he thinks. He wondered if Taehyung or Suga would be in the hall. Actually, Suga was outside the Gryffindor common room waiting to go on his movie date with V.

Jimin looked up at him, "Want to go to your table?" He asked.

Taehyung opened the door, smiling the Suga. "Ready to go?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah,” Jungkook agreed, going to his house's table. Sitting down, he rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder as he looked at the food offered. 

“Yes, are you?” Yoongi flirted, holding out his hand for Taehyung to take.

"I'm always ready for you," Taehyung flirted back as he took Yoongi's hand, winking at him. 

As Jungkook rested his head on Jimin's shoulder, Jimin picked out some food for Jungkook to eat. Occasionally, he would pet his hair, scratching the skin beneath it. He fed Jungkook a piece of steak.

Jungkook ate, liking that Jimin fed him. He was really hungry, so he ate his bread at the same time. He hummed when Jimin played with his hair.

Jimin pressed a glass of water to his lips, encouraging Jungkook to drink, his other hand playing with some strands of Jungkook's hair.

Jungkook drank, spilling a little water down his chin. He enjoyed being coddled, humming happily.

Jimin chuckled, using a napkin to wipe the water that had spilled on Jungkook's chin. "You're such a messy boy," he teased, laughing softly.

Jungkook smiled shyly, hugging the baguette to his chest. “Thank you Jiminie.” He says warmly.

"Anytime Kookie," Jimin smiled gently at him. "Are you feeling full or do you want more?" He asked.

“‘Guk’s good.” He says, nibbling on his bread, bouncing his leg. 

The theater was quite far away, but luckily magic made everything easier. Yoongi paid for their tickets, looking back at his handsome date.

"Yah! I told you I was paying!" Taehyung pouted at Yoongi, before smiling. "I'm paying for snacks," he declared, and went to go get some. 

Jimin noticed the leg bouncing and placed a hand on it to calm Jungkook. "Want to go cuddle in your dorm?" He asked.

Yoongi laughed, letting Taehyung get snacks for them.

“Yes please.” Jungkook said.

Jimin laughed, starting to get up. "Then lead the way, I don't know where your common room is," he chuckled at how enthusiastic Jungkook seemed to be at the mere prospect of cuddling.

“Ok!” He says getting up, “it’s up by the roof.” He tells the shorter student, beaming. 

Going to their seats, Yoongi crossed his ankles, wondering how many commercials there would be.

Jimin groaned, "All the way up there?" He groaned, but kept on walking with Jungkook. 

Taehyung came back with snacks and drinks, handing one to Yoongi.

“I can carry you?” Jungkook asked, always seeing how other couples gave each other piggyback rides. Jungkook was definitely built to be able to carry someone.

“Thanks.” Yoongi said, taking a drink.

Jimin blushed. He could still feel the plug up in his ass. It would be weird. He conceded, wanting to make Jungkook happy.

Taeyhyung smiled at him.

Jungkook felt happy he could do something for Jimin. He knelt down so Jimin could climb on his back.

“You know I’ve been looking forward to this movie actually, I was going to go see it by myself but now I have the perfect company.”

Jimin bit back a groan as his thighs were spread, making the plug go even deeper into his hole. He could do this. For Jungkook.

“I would hardly consider myself perfect company,” Taehyung blushed. “You think too highly of me when you barely know me,” he teased. 

“Are you saying I should lower my opinion of you? That would be difficult.” He pretended to think, being funny.

Jungkook held him securely. He was strong enough that Jimin’s weight didn’t bother him much, and he was able to keep him from tossing around too much as he walked. He kept him safe and secure, all the way to his dorm.

Taehyung laughed, “Try not to hurt your brain by thinking too much.”

Jimin breathed out a silent sigh of relief as they got to the dorm and he lowered himself off of Jungkook.

Saying the password, he held Jimin’s sleeve as they walked inside.

Yoongi didn’t respond right away, always thrown off by Taehyung’s uniquely challenging responses. He watched him, wondering how he ended up here.

Jimin walked into the empty common room, immediately noticing the differences from his own common room. Slytherins were cold down in the dungeons, so he was surprised to find it warm up here.

“Do you like it Jiminie?” He asks, watching as he looks about the common room. “We can cuddle upstairs.” He smiles, standing on the staircase.

Jimin smiled, nodding, and went to go follow Jungkook. He could still feel Yoongi’s cum inside of him, as well as with the plug in his ass. The collar on his throat made him feel warm, owned. He followed Jungkook to the dorm.

Jungkook jumped on his small bed, holding out his arms for Jimin to join him.

Jimin smiled as Jungkook held out his arms for him. With his small frame, Jimin easily fit against Jungkook snugly. He snuggled up even further to Jungkook, smiling in contentment.

Suga started to fall asleep during the film, belly full of fizzy drink and popcorn.

Taehyung smiled as he saw Yoongi start to fall asleep. He discreetly placed an arm around Yoongi’s smaller frame, letting the other rest his head on his shoulder.

Yoongi leaned on Taehyung, making him fall asleep much faster than he expected. Usually people naturally clinged onto him, so it was nice that Taehyung was able to support himself and Yoongi.

Taehyung started to play with Yoongi’s hair, twirling some strands between his fingers. He chuckled softly at how quickly Yoongi had fallen asleep. ‘He must have been tired…’ Taehyung thought to himself as he looked at Yoongi fondly.

When the movie finished, Yoongi blinked his eyes open at the rustling of the other guests. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, hair a little messy from where it was pressed into Tae’s shoulder. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Taehyung teased, chuckling at Yoongi’s sleepy look.

“Hey.” He greeted him. “Did it end well? I must’ve had my eyes closed.”

“It’s okay, you looked tired,” Taehyung smiled at him, stroking Yoongi’s cheek softly. “You looked like you could use the rest.”

“I have a habit of falling asleep in random places,” he tells him, heart beating a little faster at Tae’s touch. 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung smiled. “You’re cute,” he said suddenly.

Suga felt a slight blush rise in his pale cheeks. He was never called cute. “Want to get going?” He asks to change the subject.

Taehyung chuckled at the subject change. “Sure.” Taehyung agreed, reaching out to take a hold of Yoongi’s hand.

Back at Hogwarts, Jungkook stroked Jimin’s hair. The collar he was wearing still in the forefront of his mind. He hesitantly touched it, playing with the metal loops.

Jimin at first tensed when Jungkook touched his collar, but then realized he was just touching, not trying to take it off. He noticed how fascinated Jungkook seemed to be with it, and tilted his head up at him. “Want me to get you one?” He asked.

Jungkook didn’t know, what did it mean if Jimin gave him one? “Does it mean anything?” He asks innocently, drawn towards the idea.

“Yes…” Jimin trailed off, eyes glazing over in lust at the thought of Jungkook wearing a collar. “It would mean you’re mine,” Jimin whispered breathlessly.

Jungkook liked that idea. “I want to be your boyfriend.” He tells him, “Please give me a collar, Jiminie.”

Jimin groaned, and quickly went to move on top of Jungkook, straddling his waist. “You have no idea what you do to me when you say stuff like that,” Jimin groaned lowly, slowly grinding his hips into Jungkook’s.

Jungkook squeaked, holding onto Jimin’s waist as he got on top of him. “I’m sorry do you want me to help you like how you helped me?” He asks vaguely, looking up at Jimin.

“No,” Jimin sighed, before kissing Jungkook passionately. Jungkook wasn’t ready to give a blowjob yet. “You just being here is helping me.” Jimin smiled, before going back to snuggle into Jungkook’s side.

Jungkook held Jimin as he snuggled into his chest, content.

Suga walked with Taehyung back to Hogwarts.

Jimin rested his head on Jungkook’s chest, finding comfort in the steady rise and fall of his chest as his eyes began to close sleepily.

“I really enjoyed today with you,” Taehyung smiled as they entered the entrance of Hogwarts.

“Me too.” Yoongi said, going back to his dorm once he said goodbye to Taehyung. 

Even with Jimin in his arms, Jungkook found it hard to sleep. Instead, he played, lifting objects with his wand while Jimin slept on top of him.

Taehyung headed up to his dorm as he and Yoongi parted ways. He wondered if Jungkook and Jimin were spending time together or not. As he opened the door to his dorm, his eyes widened as he saw Jungkook and Jimin on the bed, Jimin on top of Jungkook, sleeping. 

Jungkook waved to him, “Hi Taehyung…” he whispered, unsure of his friend's reaction.

“H-Hey Jungkook…” Taehyung was still shocked at the scene before them. “So how did this happen?”

“Jiminie kissed me…” Jungkook said, voice soft and child like. “Should I wake him up?” He asks Tae, unsure if the Slytherin should be staying the night in a dorm that’s not his own.

Taehyung put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I have no idea Jungkook. It’s up to you, but he seems pretty comfortable on you right now,” Taehyung chuckled. 

“Where did you and Yoongi go earlier?” He asks, unaware of their new romance. He let Jimin sleep on him, hoping he was making the right decision to let him sleep.

Taehyung smiled, “We went to a movie theater and he fell asleep on me before the movie even started,” Taehyung chuckled. “Does Yoongi know that Jimin is here?” He asked, in case Yoongi may be worried when his friend isn’t at the dorm throughout the night.

Yoongi noticed that Jimin wasn’t in bed, and didn’t know if he would come back from his time with Jungkook tonight. He got ready for bed, although slowly, giving Jimin more time to head back to their dorm so he could take care of him before bed.

Jimin continued to sleep peacefully on Jungkook’s chest, the collar on his neck providing him with more warmth.

“I don’t think so,” Jungkook said. “That’s cute, Yoongi sleeping on you,” he smiled.

“Yeah, it was cute,” Taehyung chuckled. “He seemed flustered when I told him that though.”

“What did you say?” Jungkook asked, surprised Yoongi could be flustered. 

“I don’t think anybody has ever called him cute before,” Taehyung chuckled. “He blushed and immediately began to change the subject.” On Jungkook’s chest, Jimin shifted a bit.

“Oh Jimin? Are you awake?” He asks as Jimin moved, stroking his soft hair with his fingers.

“Mgh,” Jimin mumbled softly, snuggling into Jungkook even closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Being lulled back to sleep as Jungkook stroked his hair. 

“What do you think of his collar?” Taehyung asked softly as they observed Jimin.

Jungkook moved his hand lower again to play with said collar, pulling at the rings as he fiddled with it. “ ‘Nice.” He mumbled. “Jimin’s going to give me one to wear, we’ll match.” He said, finding it romantic.

Taehyung’s eyes widened, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. “Jimin is going to give y-you a c-collar?!” He tried to keep his voice low so as to not wake up Jimin. “Jungkook, do you even know what that collar symbolizes?!” He hissed out.

“He told me, it’ll mean I’m his. His boyfriend.” Jungkook says happily.

“Jungkook,” Taehyung sighed softly. “It means more than that…”

  
  


Jungkook didn’t like how cryptic Taehyung was being. “It’s just fashion, a couple thing. What’s more to it?” Jungkook asked confused, tilting his head.

"It's not just fashion," Taehyung shook his head, sighing. "It's a claim of ownership. I don't know who put that collar on Jimin, but that collar means that he belongs to someone, and that someone is his Master."

Jungkook wasn’t really getting it, Jimin obviously wasn’t a slave. How could he be here with him now? “I don’t know about that...” he responded.

"I get what you're thinking. But keep this in mind," Taehyung started. "The ONLY reason why he is currently with you and not his Master is because his Master ALLOWED it."

Jungkook stayed silent, not wanting to challenge Taehyung. He seemed to know what he was talking about, but Jungkook felt it was difficult to wrap his head around. He knew Jimin loved him.

"A Master and Pet relationship doesn't have to be romantic." Taehyung explained, knowing the younger was confused. "Sometimes, the Master will allow the Pet to have other lovers, but only if the Pet's loyalty to the Master doesn't waver in any way, shape or form."

“Who’s his... Master?” He asks, liking how the word flowed off his tongue.

"I don't know," Taehyung said, before his eyes widened. "But it might just be Yoongi," he breathed out in realization.

Jungkook blinked. It made sense. “Is Jimin cheating on me with Yoongi-?” He asked quietly so the shorter man wouldn’t hear, voice catching in his throat.

"I wouldn't call it cheating," Taehyung shook his head. "Depending on what type of sub Jimin is, because that collar represents the fact that he is a sub, it depends. Submissives NEED to be dominated, they need it as much as they need to breathe. The Masters provide that, and the submissives become dependent on them."

“I don’t know what I am.” Jungkook said, even though he clearly acts like a sub. “Does Jimin want me to be his ...sub? Is that why he’s giving me a collar?” He asks.

"Hm... To me you seem like more of a Dom," Taehyung said, before he raised his eyebrow at Jungkook. "What prompted the discussion of him giving you a collar?"

“I told him his was pretty and he asked if I wanted one for myself.” He tells Taehyung. He wasn’t sure he could dom, did Taehyung see something in him?

"Well, considering that you and Jimin are dating, what do YOU want?" Taehyung tilted his head at Jungkook. "You could be a loving, caring boyfriend or you can dominate Jimin. Just because Jimin is a sub doesn't mean that the duty falls to you to dominate him. His Master already does that, so it's up to you whether or not you choose to actually do it." Taehyung explains.

Taehyung shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe if you ask, Jimin will let you dominate him to see if you are able to be a Dom to him."

Jungkook didn’t feel ready to take on any role, really he didn’t feel experienced enough, physically or mentally to be making any decisions. “I don’t know...” he says again. “This is a lot for me,” he says, hoping their teaching moment would be over. It was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Taehyung smiled at Jungkook weakly. "I know it's a lot to take in. But the main question that you need to ask yourself right now is if you're comfortable with dating Jimin when he already has a Master."

“Yes,” Jungkook says, he didn’t want to be Jimin’s master, he wanted to be his boyfriend. If Jimin needed both to be healthy, Jungkook supported it.

Taehyung smiled at him. "Good. I'm sure Jimin will be glad to hear that." Taehyung pursed his lips. "Do you still want that collar though?"

Jungkook shrugged, unsure how to answer. Taehyung was asking a lot of tough questions.

"How about you just sleep on it?" He suggested, before getting into his own bed. "Did you guys eat anything while we left?" Taehyung asked, making sure his friend kept healthy.

“I ate. Jimin didn’t.” He said, wishing Jimin had eaten with him.

"He can have a big breakfast tomorrow then," Taehyung smiled, then his gaze wandered to Jimin, wondering if Yoongi had forbidden him to eat without him. But that wouldn't be fair to Jimin. Taehyung didn't know what to do.

Jimin shifted, yawning as he groaned. "Mh," he rubbed at his eyes as he attempted to sit up. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

“Eleven,” Jungkook says. “I didn’t know if I should’ve woken you, sorry if I did the wrong thing.” He says worrying. “Do you need to get back to Slytherin?”

Jimin nodded, yawning cutely. "I can get there myself," he yawned out as he stretched.

“Are you sure?” Jungkook asked, holding onto his shirt lightly. “It’s late, I can walk with you.”

"No. It's okay," Jimin smiled at Jungkook, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I can take care of myself."

“Ok,” Jungkook says in the kiss, lips still parted when Jimin pulled away. “I love you.” He says to him as a goodbye, squeezing his hands, not wanting to leave.

  
  


"I love you too," Jimin smiled, and kissed Jungkook again lightly. Jimin squeezed Jungkook's hand back, before getting out of the dorm to head to his own dorm.

Jungkook stayed in his bed, Jimin didn’t want him following him. He laid back down, taking a deep breath , inhaling Jimin’s scent that was left on the sheets.

Once outside Gryffindor, Jimin closed the door, resting his head on it as he breathed harshly. They knew. Jungkook and Taehyung knew he was a sub, and had a theory that Yoongi was his Master, which he was. Jimin was just thankful Jungkook was still willing to date him.

At the thought of his Master, Jimin's eyes widened, hurrying to their dorm, wondering if Yoongi was still up and waiting for him.

Yoongi was still awake, but barely. Since he didn’t know if Jimin would be back, he was in bed reading a book.

Jimin quickly went to the Slytherin dorms, hoping that Yoongi was awake. He went inside their dorm, and beamed when he saw Yoongi still up, reading a book. "Master!" Jimin smiled, getting onto his knees at the foot of Yoongi's bed. He had missed his Master.

“Jimin.” Yoongi smiled, happy he knew his place. He didn’t feel like punishing him tonight. “Did you have fun with Kookie?” He asks, moving to sit on the edge of the bed while he fishes out a sandwich for him to eat.

"Yes Master," Jimin beamed at him, before biting his lips. "Master... Taehyung and Jungkook know what we are..."

“I was sure they would have figured it out, Taehyung’s smart. Now, let me get that plug out of you before you eat, hmm?” He hummed, in a good mood. “Present.” He orders.

Jimin nods at the order, turning around and presenting his ass to Yoongi.

Yoongi got up , fetching a towel, wetting it slightly with warm water before returning to the younger man. “Good boy,” he says, a hand on Jimin’s lower back to keep him steady as he slowly slips the plug out, wiping the immediate fluid that leaked out of his winking hole. He looked so fuckable like this. Yoongi watched, considering it.

Jimin hissed at the plug being pulled out of him after it being inside of him all day. He sighed when his master cleaned him with a warm towel, sending goosebumps down his skin as the cold air hit his ass.

“For being so good I’m going to let you cum tonight,” he tells him. “But you have to tell Master how to help you.” Yoongi says, deciding to work on his verbal skills. “You can think about it while you eat, he says, sitting back on the bed, holding out the sandwich. “Come here Jiminie.”

Jimin smiled up at his Master. "Am I allowed on the bed?" He asks, tilting his head curiously. He really wanted to cuddle with his Master tonight.

“Maybe later.” He says, “for now kneel by the side of the bed.” He would see how good Jimin did with his assignment first.

Jimin nodded, scooting on his knees to kneel at the side of the bed. "Thank you Master," Jimin sighed in content, missing being this submissive. With Jungkook it was nice, they could cuddle a lot, but Jungkook could never dominate Jimin the way Yoongi could.

Yoongi held out the sandwich, letting Jimin eat, he was sure he was hungry. “ I’m going to lift your no eating ban, it ties me down too much. When you’re with me, you have to be fed, understand?” He said, changing the rules.

Jimin smiled, nodding as he chewed his sandwich. He tilted his head up at Yoongi as he swallowed. "Master, when you're not with me would you like for me to feed myself or have Jungkook feed me?"

“Jungkook needs to feed you.” He orders. “You’re not allowed to cum when you’re with him, you need my permission.” He makes another rule. He doesn’t want Jimin forgetting about him when he’s with Jungkook.

Jimin tilted his head. "What if Jungkook tries to pleasure me? Do I push him away? He might interpret that wrong,"

“Just tell him you need Masters permission.” Yoongi said easily. “Now, have you decided?”

"On what?" Jimin swallowed the rest of his sandwich.

Yoongi was slightly offput that Jimin forgot. “Nothing.” He says. Throwing the trash away and cleaning his hands.

"What is it?" Jimin tilted his head at him adorably.

“I asked you to do something , and you forgot.” Yoongi sighed. “No cuddles tonight.” He decides since Jimin forgot.

"I'm sorry for forgetting Master," Jimin pouted at him, wanting forgiveness. Jimin's eyes suddenly widened. "I remember now!" He exclaimed proudly.

Yoongi got into bed, “oh?” He asks non committal.

"Yeah!" Jimin smiled at him. "You asked me to think about what we should do after I eat!"

Yoongi smiled at how excited he was getting. “Go ahead,” he said, still having to coax the answer from him.

"Can you please fuck me Master?" Jimin pleaded, and gave wide puppy dog eyes to him. "Cuddling with Jungkook was nice, but I missed you today..."

“Sure, turn around.” He tells him, standing up. He wanted to go to bed, but training came before anything. “If you cum without touching yourself I’ll let you sleep in my lap.” He tells him, giving an incentive to try hard.

Jimin beamed up at him, nodding. He turned around, starting to get excited, panting harshly.

Yoongi slipped his pajama pants down, stroking himself a few times before spitting in him, slipping into Jimin’s heat easily. He wished there was some lube, but he didn’t feel like getting any out at this point.

Jimin groaned, thrusting his hips back shamelessly, wanting Yoongi's cock inside of him already. His eyes closed in bliss, and his mouth parted, cheeks flushed.

Yoongi thrust into him somewhat lazily, although keeping his typical firm pace, he held onto Jimin’s soft waist for support.

Jimin groaned as Yoongi thrust into him, and could tell that he wasn't as into it as he usually was. He bit his lip when he realized that Yoongi might be tired, which is why he wasn't as energetic. He suddenly felt guilty for asking for sex.

Yoongi wondered if Jimin was going to cum or not. Trying to end the night on a good note, he angled himself to hit Jimin’s pleasure point. The younger man must’ve been sore from earlier, but he didn’t show it.

Jimin gasped as Yoongi hit his prostate, and bit his lip to keep from coming. He really wanted to cuddle with Yoongi tonight. As Yoongi kept thrusting into him, hitting his prostate each time, Jimin gasped. "I-I'm g-gonna-"

With Jimin’s gasps and stutters Yoongi pounded into him hard, nails digging into his skin as he gripped Jimin tight, releasing his own cum inside of him.

As Yoongi released thick spurts of cum into him, that triggered his own release. He groaned as he came down from his high, and he started to pant softly.

"Thank you Master," Jimin panted softly, turning his head to look at him with adoration in his eyes.

  
  
  


Yoongi pulled out of him, pleased Jimin was able to achieve his goal. Jimin was the perfect submissive, he looked so cute from Yoongi’s fucking. Yoongi stood up, getting into bed. He rubbed his eyes, “ready to sleep now pet?” He asks, patting the bed.

Jimin beamed up at him. "Yes Master," he said, getting sleepy from the fuck they had. He climbed up on the bed, snuggling up to Yoongi.

Yoongi pet Jimin’s head in his lap, playing with his hair for a moment before closing his eyes and sleeping. He didn’t think cuddling together would be a regular thing, more like Jimin cuddling on him anyways, but Yoongi needed to be a good dom.

They fell asleep until the next morning.

Yoongi woke up earlier than everyone, like normal. Moving Jimin off of him gently, he got up, getting dressed.

Jimin groaned softly as he was moved, but went back to sleep. He woke up an hour later. "Morning Master," he smiled sleepily.

“Mm” Yoongi mumbled a response. He was hungry and wanted to get going.

Jimin quickly got dressed and ready to go, and followed Yoongi to the great hall, wanting to eat. He stopped after a second. "Master," he began. "May I be allowed to sit next to you?" He asked.

“Yes, pet.” He said, as affectionately as he could towards Jimin. He was in a good mood, and when Jimin acted right he wouldn’t degrade him as much. He pulled out a small box, handing it to Jimin. “Here’s a collar for your Kookie.” He tells him.

Jimin smiled, and nodded. "Would you like me to put it on him in the great hall?" He asked.

“No, I’m giving it to you now, but let’s take him back to the dorm after breakfast. He’s your responsibility,” he tells him.

Jimin nodded, understanding as he shrunk the box and put it in his robe pocket to give to Jungkook later as they entered the great hall.

Jungkook was already sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for Jimin to arrive. He felt a little insecure without his boyfriend, so he waited quietly.

Jimin perked up as he saw Jungkook at his table, and wanted to go to him badly, but he waited behind Yoongi.

“Jimin!” Jungkook says, spotting him. Running up he engulfed Jimin in a hug, making Yoongi chuckle in amusement.

Jimin embraced Jungkook, smiling widely. "Hey Kookie," Jimin chuckled at the younger man. "Did you miss me that much?" He teased.

“Yeah,” looking shy when he saw Yoongi.

Jimin smiled brightly, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I have a present for you after breakfast," Jimin grinned at him, excited to see Jungkook's reaction to the collar.

“Really?” Jungkook said curiously. “Let’s eat then.” He said, pulling Jimin to the table hand in hand. Suga followed.

Jimin smiled at Jungkook's enthusiastic attitude. He sat in between Jungkook and Yoongi, letting Yoongi cut up pieces for him. "Do you want to feed yourself this time?" Jimin asked with his head tilted.

“Go ahead and feed him Jungkook.” Suga says, waving his hand, eating his food. Jungkook blushed at the thought, carefully picking out blueberries for Jimin to eat, unsure how he wants to be fed.

Jimin fed Jungkook some waffles, cutting them up into bite sized pieces before pouring syrup on them. He put the fork by Jungkook's mouth, wanting him to eat.

Surprised Jimin was feeding him, he easily slipped into ‘Kookie’ mode, humming at the tasty food he held up a blueberry for Jimin to eat, wanting to feed him in return, but was nervous. Suga put a hand on Jimin’s thigh, reminding him of his place.

Jimin locked eyes with Jungkook. Jimin took the blueberry with his teeth from Jungkook's fingers. As his mouth closed around it, he sucked on Jungkook's fingers teasingly, licking his tongue around them.

Jungkook blushed again, remembering how those lips felt wrapped around him yesterday. Yoongi knew Jimin’s sluttiness would work in their advantage to control Jungkook. He would be patient for Jungkook to join their lifestyle, but he was certain he would be able to taste Kookies sweet mouth eventually.

Jungkook kept feeding Jimin a variety of food, shoving more food in his face than Yoongi ever did.

Jimin fed Jungkook as well. He knew Jungkook was feeding him a lot because he didn't eat dinner last night, and he felt his love for the younger boy grow at how concerned Jungkook was for his health.

When Yoongi was finished with his food, he let his plate magically disappear to be cleaned, watching the two subs interact. Jungkook had a little bit of food stuck to his cheek, looking so sweet and cute.

Jimin noticed the food on Jungkook's cheek, and smirked. He leaned in closely, so close that their noses were practically touching. He let his gaze flicker to Jungkook's lips and back to his eyes. His smirk widened as he leaned in as if he was about to kiss Jungkook, and watched Jungkook's reaction.

Jungkook squeezed his thighs, eyelashes fluttering as Jimin was so close. He looked away in submission, not moving away.

Jimin whispered, "You have a little smudge on your cheek," and grabbed the napkin to wipe it away, leaning away from Jungkook and sitting normally.

Jungkook bit his lip, he thought Jimin was going to kiss him. Not knowing how to ask for one, he just leaned his head on Jimin’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around the older man’s bicep.

Jimin smiled at the show of affection. "Anything you need, Kookie?" He asked, running his hands through Jungkook's hair and petting him softly.

Jungkook felt it was too embarrassing to ask, so he shook his head.

Jimin knew Jungkook wanted something. "If you want something then you need to ask." Jimin said firmly. "Otherwise you won't get what you want."

Yoongi laughed, it sounded like Jimin was using his lines. Jungkook nodded, feeling bad.

“Let’s get going.” Yoongi said, getting up.

Jimin's eyes immediately went towards Yoongi, and he nodded, getting up. He motioned for Jungkook to follow.

Jungkook followed them, hands still holding onto Jimin’s arm. Yoongi brought them back to Sytherins common room.

They went to their dorms, where Jimin had Jungkook sit on his bed and he sat next to him, feeling the shrunken box in his pocket. Jimin took Jungkook's hand, squeezing it. "I really hope you like it," he said.

Jungkook smiles excitedly, crossing his legs. “Thank you!” He says opening it to reveal the leather collar. Thinner than Jimin’s, it was dark red, like his house, with a beautiful design. There was just one loop, and on it was a small silver bell.

Jimin smiled nervously. "How do you like it?" He asked.

Jungkook looked at it, not feeling confident enough to touch it. He glanced up at Yoongi who nodded. “I love it. C-can you help me put it on?” He asks.

Jimin smiled, glad jungkook loved the collar. "Of course Kookie," Jimin said, and took the collar out of the box. He unclasped it, and wrapped it around Jungkook's neck where it fit snugly, clipping it back in place.

Jungkook felt it with his fingers, the jingle of the bell making him feel small. “You look nice.” Yoongi said, going over to him, tilting his head so he could see the collar. He tugged on it experimentally, which made Jungkook whine. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he locked the collar into place just like how he did for Jimin.

Jimin smiled as he saw his Master do the same thing for Jungkook like how he did for him. He leaned his head on Jungkook's shoulder, smiling up at him. "Now we both have collars.’’


End file.
